


Upside Down

by TheKingParrot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingParrot/pseuds/TheKingParrot
Summary: When Jamie Fraser meets Claire Beauchamp, he soon finds that his predictable, ordered world is going to be turned upside down.
Relationships: Brian Fraser/Ellen MacKenzie Fraser
Comments: 1039
Kudos: 605





	1. The Skye Boat Song

It had been an unremarkable life – he was comfortable, lived in a familiar community, had guaranteed work on the family farm, and was the youngest child of a well-established and loving family. After attending the local primary and high schools, Jamie had gone on to study agricultural management at Edinburgh University – just 15 miles from home. He had still lived at home and travelled to the university each day to save money and enjoy his mother’s impressive cooking. He considered himself extremely fortunate, and by most people’s standards he was.

It was his 25th birthday and his girlfriend, Laoghaire, had arranged to have a meal at a club in Edinburgh. His sister Jenny and her husband, Ian, would be travelling in the car with them. Laoghaire and Ian were both from families well known to Jenny and Jamie Fraser. They’d known one another most of their lives. Same area, same schools, same friends.

Laoghaire had chosen this particular club for Jamie’s birthday dinner because it was known for its fine Traditional Steak Pie, Jamie’s favourite. Those who knew him were aware that Jamie would always eat it and drink Tennent's Lager when out on the town. It was totally predictable. Laoghaire hoped that Jamie might propose to her now he’d reached his quarter century. It seemed like a major turning point in his life. Ian had proposed to Jenny when he was 25 and Jamie had a habit of following Ian’s lead. They’d been friends since childhood.

They were just finishing their meal when a band began to set up on the stage: “You didna say there was music Laoghaire. Who are they?” Jenny asked.

“They’re called _Caledonia. _I’ve heard they’re very good. They play traditional instruments – fiddle, harp, bodhran, accordion and others. Mary saw them in Glasgow and recommended them”, Laoghaire replied.

“I’ll get another round of drinks. The usual?” Jamie asked looking at the three nodding faces. He knew their drink orders off pat. He approached the bar, placed his order and waited for the drinks. He wasn’t paying much attention to the people on the stage until he heard a crystal-clear voice begin singing _The Skye Boat Song__, _one of his favourites.

He looked up to see a woman on the clàrsach, or Celtic harp, her long dark hair curling down on to her shoulders and her slender fingers plucking the strings. Her skin was like ivory, her long legs holding the harp upright. He was mesmerised. As she came to the end of the song, Jamie realised Ian was tugging on his arm: “Jamie, have ye got those drinks yet man?”

Jamie carried the tray of drinks back to their table, sat and turned his chair towards the stage. The woman was now standing at the microphone and holding a button accordion. She introduced the next song in a voice that made Jamie think of honey – smooth, sweet and pure. As she spoke, she looked in his direction and smiled. He was transfixed.

He felt a hand on his and realised that Laoghaire had moved next to him, claiming him. It made him uncomfortable. He generally went along with her possessiveness but didn’t appreciate her laying claim to him at that moment. He wanted to share this moment with the mystery woman, not her. He knew that was probably unfair of him, but that’s the way it was.

As the evening went on, the woman sang, played, danced and laughed. He didn’t take his eyes off her. Everything she did was perfect. He felt an inexplicable surge of jealousy when a member of the band placed his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

When the band took a break, the woman headed to the bar. Jamie rose from his chair, heading straight for her: “May I buy ye a drink?” he asked. She turned and smiled: “I’m sorry. I rarely take drinks from strangers. Anyway, the club provides us with free drinks during our break.”

She saw the look of disappointment on his face: “But thank you. I do appreciate the offer.”

Undeterred, the normally reserved Jamie continued the conversation: “Will ye be playing elsewhere? Or just here in Edinburgh?”

“We’ll be here again tomorrow night, then we move on to St Andrews, Aberdeen and Inverness. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the loo and then set up for the next session.” She went to move past him.

“What’s yer name?” he asked.

“My name is Claire. And yours?” she asked.

“Jamie. Jamie Fraser”, he said nervously.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Jamie Fraser. I hope you’ll enjoy the rest of the evening”, she said looking directly at him.

As she moved away, he resisted the temptation to grab her. The thought he might never see her again generated a slight sense of panic. He repeated to himself: “St Andrews, Aberdeen and Inverness.”

Claire disappeared for a few minutes, then returned to the stage. Jamie sat down, ready to hang on her every movement. Laoghaire whispered in his ear: “Would ye like to go now Jamie? I think Jenny’s a wee bit tired?”

“No, I’d like to stay till the end”, he replied without looking at her.

“But Jamie, I think …” she began.

“I told ye I’d like to stay to the end. It’s my birthday and I want to enjoy it”, he snapped. It was unusual for Jamie, who generally chose to go along with things rather than rock the boat at all. Laoghaire, used to having the last word, wasn’t impressed. Jenny and Ian looked at one another, somewhat surprised.

When the band had played their last song, followed by an encore, they began to pack up. Jamie stepped forward, towards Claire: “That was great. Yer band is wonderful” he told her.

“Thank you. It’s not my band, it’s John’s really”, she said indicating the dark-haired guitar player. “He organises all the gigs and publicity. I just perform”, she smiled.

“Well, ye were incredible”, Jamie said looking at her with puppy dog eyes. “I hope to see ye again.”

Claire was surprised at his candour: “That would be very nice Jamie.”

Laoghaire appeared at his side: “It’s time to leave Jamie. I have to work tomorrow” she told him in her demanding tone. She almost dragged him away. Her presence wasn’t lost on Claire, who watched as Laoghaire held Jamie’s arm tightly as they left.

Ian was driving them home. Jamie sat in the back of the car, next to Laoghaire, in silence. He was trying to memorise Claire’s hair, her smile, the words she’d sung and the instruments she’d played. When they arrived at the Mackenzie family home, where Laoghaire lived, she leaned towards him, waiting for him to kiss her farewell. He didn’t. She stomped away from the car, less than impressed.

As Ian pulled away, Jenny looked back at Jamie: “Ye were a bit rude to Laoghaire, Jamie. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just want to get home. It’s been a long day”, he replied quietly.

Back in his room at home, he threw his jacket on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He laid on the bed thinking: “Edinburgh tomorrow then St Andrews, Aberdeen and Inverness. Better fill my car with petrol tomorrow.” The thought of never seeing Claire again was soon driven from his mind. He’d had a few brief high school crushes, but nothing to compare to this. He suspected Claire of Caledonia could become an obsession. He realised that he hadn’t thanked Laoghaire for organising his birthday, in fact she’d barely entered his mind all evening. There was a feeling of regret that he’d probably hurt her, but it was overwhelmed by the powerful feelings he felt after meeting Claire.


	2. The Skye Waulking Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie follows his heart and is faced with a challenge.

he following day, Jamie’s mind was full of Claire. He worked around the farm, but he found himself daydreaming constantly. He did his best to avoid Jenny and Ian in case they wanted to speak to him about the previous evening. He was sure that if he began talking about Claire, he wouldn’t be able to stop. These were feelings best kept to himself, at least for now.

He bolted down his evening meal, rose and announced that he was going into Edinburgh to have a drink with an old university friend. Brian, Ellen and Jenny continued chatting, but Ian followed him out to his car: “Jamie, do ye want me to drive if ye’re going to drink?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks Ian”, Jamie replied. He didn’t want Ian to join him. He was intent on talking to Claire and he didn’t want that getting back to Jenny or Laoghaire.

“Ye’re going to see that singer aren’t ye?” Ian said, looking at Jamie intently. “The one ye talked to last night.”

Jamie stopped, turned and frowned: “What makes ye think that man?”

“I saw the way ye looked at her Jamie. I’ve never seen ye so love-struck. Ye’re playing with fire lad. If Laoghaire finds out, the shit’ll hit the fan”, Ian told him.

“I’m going for a drink with an old friend Ian. Nothing more, nothing less. I wouldn’t even know where the woman is. Ye’ve got a vivid imagination”, Jamie scoffed.

“Jenny noticed it too”, Ian added as Jamie was about to get into the car. That stopped him in his tracks.

“Ian, dinna say anything to Jenny. Ye know her imagination’ll run riot, and so will her mouth. There’s nothing going on”, Jamie said with concern.

“Alright but be careful Jamie. This could backfire on ye”, Ian warned him.

Jamie got in the car and drove away. He knew Ian was right. In the tight-knit community in which they lived it didn’t take much to set tongues wagging. He would have to tread carefully.

The closer he got to Edinburgh, the more excited he became. As he pulled into the car park at the club, he could practically hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

He took a seat at the back of the room. A vet had once told him that dogs always sat in the back corner of a room so they could see everything that was going on, and no-one could surprise them from behind. He was most definitely a dog person.

The microphones and instruments were already on the stage when he sat down with his Tennent’s lager. It was five minutes before the first of the musicians appeared on the stage. It was the dark-haired man Claire had referred to, John. He welcomed everyone and introduced _The Skye Waulking Song_. When the instrumental introduction had begun, Claire appeared on the stage. Her long dark hair was wavy and fell over the shoulders of a colourful jacket, which she was wearing over a long dress. She took Jamie’s breath away. She was ethereal. He swore she could have been one of the faerie folk, who were said to be supernatural. He expected her to float through the air. Her voice was haunting and the light on her made her almost ghostly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

When she finished singing the waulking song, he stood and applauded. He was a tall man with wavy red hair and wearing a reddish-brown leather jacket. He was hard to miss. Claire was sipping from her water bottle when she noticed him. She was surprised to see him again, but also pleased. She smiled and gave him a small wave and noticed he appeared to be alone.

When the band had finished their first set, Claire headed for the bar to replenish her water bottle. Jamie was there in a flash: “Claire, it’s good to see ye again” he beamed.

“I was surprised to see you” she smiled. “Did you come alone?”

“Aye. I wanted to see ye and maybe have a chance to talk to ye. Do ye have a moment?” he asked.

“Only a minute. Would you like to have a quick drink at the end of the night? I like to relax and have a bite to eat to wind down”, she suggested.

“I’d like that very much”, he grinned.

“Alright. Hang around after the second set. We’ll have a chat then. I have to go.” She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He was over the moon. He returned to his small table and watched the rest of the show.

At the end of the last set, Claire picked up some plates of food from the bar and distributed them to the band. She took her plate to Jamie’s table and sat down with him: “That’s our last show in Edinburgh. Did you enjoy it?”

“Aye, I did. So, St Andrews tomorrow?” Jamie asked.

Claire was taken aback: “My, you do have a good memory. Yes, just one night in St Andrews. We’ll pack the van and head off tomorrow.”

“Do ye like this lifestyle? Moving around so much?” Jamie asked.

“I do, because at the end of a tour I return to my cottage and have a week or two recuperating. It’s my haven from the world”, she said as she munched on her sandwich. 

“Where’s the cottage?” Jamie asked.

“In the village of Shandon, on the Gare Loch. It’s small and cosy. Just perfect”, she told him.

“Do ye live there with yer friend John?” He thought he may be delving a little too much, but he wanted to know everything about her.

“God no. That’d cramp his style”, she laughed.

“How about you?” she asked. “Do you live in Edinburgh?”

“No. I live and work on the family farm about 15 miles from here, just outside the wee village of Broch Mordha. Lived there all my life” he explained.

“And does that cramp _your _style? I mean, you have a girlfriend. Does she live with you?” Claire continued.

Jamie suddenly felt uncomfortable: “My _ex-_girlfriend” Jamie gulped.

Claire could sense his discomfort: “I get the feeling that she doesn’t know she’s an ex. She was clinging to you like a limpet last night.”

Now Jamie was feeling really awkward: “It’s complicated” he muttered.

“Jamie, why are you here? Was it the music? The music and the beer? The music, the beer and something else?” She wasn’t pulling any punches.

Jamie sighed: “I wanted to see ye again. I canna really explain it. I couldna stay away.”

“Do you mind if I’m blunt Jamie?” she said seriously.

“I’ve a feeling ye will be regardless of what I say.” He was worried.

“I often get men who think they’d like to sleep with me. Some of them are very upfront – rude really. They all think that what they see on the stage is the way I am all the time. I’m not. I’m a quiet, private person. You're different. You're obviously a lovely person and genuine. With you, I'd be prepared to take a risk, but I don’t want to risk a relationship with someone who’s already involved with someone else. It’s not fair on them and it’s not fair on me. I’ve been in a complicated relationship before, and it damned near broke me. If you don’t want to be with that girl, you need to tell her.” Claire stood: “There’s a huge difference between love and infatuation. I don’t want to be _the other woman, _and I won’t settle for anything less than love. I hope I haven’t offended you.”

Claire began to walk away. Jamie rose and held her arm gently: “Claire, how can anyone love ye if ye chase them away?”

She was surprised: “That’s a fair point. If you’re really interested, give me a call on this number in a few weeks’ time.” She scribbled her mobile number on a serviette and gave it to him. “I’ll be back at my cottage by then and in the meantime you’ll have had a chance to think about whether you want to break off with your girlfriend. Be sure that’s what you want before you call.” She walked a few paces from him and turned back: “I hope you do call” she winked.


	3. A woman scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because something needs to be said or done doesn't mean it will be easy.

Jamie drove back to the farm with his head spinning. Claire was right. He'd been hedging his bets and he needed to be up front with Laoghaire. His relationship with Laoghaire wasn’t an adult relationship but more a high school infatuation which had run its course. He had occasionally wondered if he and Laoghaire had dated because they wanted the relationship, not the other person in the relationship. It had been affectionate, but in an adolescent sense. In a few days he had developed stronger feelings for Claire than he’d ever felt for Laoghaire. The open way Claire had spoken to him about relationships was an honesty he and Laoghaire had never shared. 

Claire was a woman; Laoghaire was the schoolgirl who never grew up. Claire was worldly; Laoghaire was unlikely to ever leave the predictable life she’d led since childhood. She’d been in the same job since she left school and barely expressed interest in the world beyond a ten mile radius of Broch Mordha. Claire seemed to be a risk-taker; Laoghaire was one of the most risk-averse people he knew. They were as different as chalk and cheese.

He also had to admit to himself that he had allowed the relationship with Laoghaire to drag on for far too long. He too had played it safe rather than acknowledge that he was stuck in a rut. And he had also allowed it to continue because he knew that the shit _would_ hit the fan if he told Laoghaire it was over. Now he was going to have to face her wrath.

When he arrived home, everyone was in bed. He tiptoed to his room, grabbed a pen and paper and worked at preparing a speech to Laoghaire. He screwed up numerous sheets of paper and finally laid back on the bed, having realised that there was no best way to break the news. It just had to be done, and it needed to be face-to-face. Time to face up to it like a man. He undressed and fell into bed.

The following morning, he showered, had breakfast and rang Laoghaire to say he was coming over in a few hours. She sounded chipper, excited even. He swallowed hard. This was going to be a difficult day.

When he arrived at the Mackenzie home, Laoghaire was waiting. She walked towards him with a broad smile: “I’m so pleased ye’ve come to see me Jamie. Come inside”, she gestured towards the front door.

Waiting behind the door were Laoghaire’s family, gathered for Sunday lunch. Unbeknownst to Jamie, Laoghaire had already told her mother that she had a feeling Jamie would propose, so there was a sense of anticipation in the air.

“Laoghaire, could we go for a wee walk. I need to tell ye something”, Jamie said nervously.

“Of course,” she answered enthusiastically as she took his arm in hers.

She and Jamie walked a short way from the house, then he stopped: “Laoghaire, ye and I have known one another for most of our lives and our families have been acquainted for many a year” he began.

“Yes, my family regard ye as part of the furniture”, she smiled. She was so confident she knew what Jamie was leading up to.

“Aye, well … that makes this even more difficult to say. I’ve decided I dinna wish to be any more than a friend to ye. I know that must be difficult to hear but it needs to be said. It’s time for us both to move on, meet other people and get on with our lives separately”, he said nervously.

“But I thought ye’d come here to propose to me, Jamie Fraser”, she said in shock. “I canna believe ye’d be so cruel as to lead me on.”

Jamie was surprised: “Lead ye on? I’ve _never_ said I intended to _marry _ye Laoghaire. It’s never entered my mind. Why would you think that?”

“Because we’ve been a couple on and off for a while now. There’s someone else isn’t there?” she shouted.

“This has nothing to do with anyone else. I dinna want to go out with ye and I _certainly_ dinna want to marry ye. I’ve never promised anything of the sort”, he said in shock. 

She shoved him in the chest with her fist and raised her voice again: “Is this because I wouldna have sex before I was married? I could've had sex with ye and got pregnant and then ye'd have been forced into a shotgun wedding. I could’ve been the lady of _Lallybroch_."

Jamie couldn't quite believe what he was hearing: “Laoghaire, I didna come here to argue or get nasty. I came to tell ye I’ve made my decision and that’s it. I’ll be going now”, Jamie said as he headed for his car.

She walked behind him, shouting: “If ye think this is the end of the matter, ye’re much mistaken Jamie Fraser. Ye’ll regret leading me on like ye have. The whole village will know what a bastard ye are. I hate ye!”

“Well, if ye hate me ye won’t mind if I leave”, he snapped back. He got in his car and drove away.

When Laoghaire went into the house, the entire family knew that something serious had happened. They were all sitting at the dinner table dishing up their lunches when Laoghaire appeared, red faced and teary. Her mother asked: “Is Jamie not coming in for lunch? I set a place at the table for him next to ye.”

“Jamie Fraser is a bastard. I thought he’d come to propose, and he just dumped me. I’ll never forgive him for what he’s done”, she told them in a raised voice before stomping up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. She had to compose herself before she left for work at the pub in Broch Mordha.

Her uncle Dougal broke the silence: “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I hope Jamie knows what a ruckus he just caused.”

While the Mackenzie family continued eating their lunch in stunned silence, Jamie drove back to the family home, _Lallybroch. _He was experiencing a range of emotions – relief, anger, anticipation, dread. 

When Jamie paced into the house, his own family were in the midst of a roast lunch: “Ye’re a wee bit late but I kept a plate for ye to warm up”, his mother said sweetly.

“I’m no hungry”, he said gruffly.

“You? Not hungry? The world just wobbled on its axis”; Jenny exclaimed, and the rest of the family laughed with her.

“I just told Laoghaire that it’s all over and she accused me of leading her on. Said she thought I’d come to propose. Told me she’d tell the whole village what a bastard I am”, he told them angrily.

Brian, Ellen, Jenny and Ian sat looking at one another in disbelief.

“Well of course she’s upset Jamie. Ye’ve been together a while now. She’ll get over it in time”, Brian suggested.

Jenny scoffed: “Da, we’re talking about Laoghaire Mackenzie. I swear they used her as a template for _Mean Girls. _If you asked her contemporaries from school “raise your hand if you have ever been personally victimised by Laoghaire Mackenzie”, everyone would raise their hand _except _Jamie. He’s about to find out what a nasty piece of work she can be. Hell will freeze over before Laoghaire forgives and forgets.”

Ian was biting his tongue. He was confident that Jamie’s decision was directly related to Claire, but he wasn’t going to raise it in front of the family. Much as he loved Jenny, he knew the news could get around if she knew and Laoghaire would use it to attack Jamie. Instead, he waited until later when he joined Jamie on a walk around the flock of sheep closest to the house.

“Jamie, this has happened because of that singer Claire, hasn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes and no. Claire aside, it needed to happen anyway Ian. I dinna love Laoghaire. Our relationship was just a bad habit I couldna kick, a bit like smoking. That’s not good for yer health either”, he smiled. “I should have ended it a long time ago. Claire was just the catalyst. Jenny’s right – I knew Laoghaire could turn nasty and she did." He told Ian about the 'shotgun wedding' and the 'lady of _Lallybroch' _statements she'd made in anger.

“Christ Jamie, thank God ye _did _call it off. How do ye think her family will handle it?” Ian asked.

“I’ve no idea. Her uncle Dougal can be unpleasant if crossed. I’ve always been made welcome in the past, but I reckon I’m Public Enemy Number 1 right now. We’ll see” Jamie said.

It wasn’t long before they found out how unpleasant things could become.


	4. Kith and kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The positive and negative results of Jamie's split with Laoghaire begin to become apparent.

That evening Jamie headed off to see _Caledonia _perform again. The pull of Claire was irresistible. It was an hour’s drive, so he decided to eat an evening meal in the concert venue at St Andrews and then watch the band. He hoped he might get some time with Claire before the concert began.

While he was gone, Dougal Mackenzie paid a visit to _Lallybroch. _Jamie’s mother, Ellen, was a Mackenzie by birth and had known Dougal all her life. They weren’t close by any stretch of the imagination, but Dougal was planning to use the fact that they were kin as an opener to his visit.

“Ellen, I’d like to talk to ye about my niece, Laoghaire, and yer boy, Jamie. I’m hoping we can put our heads together and come up with some way to bring them back together. After all, we are kin. Laoghaire is broken-hearted and I canna stand to see the girl so hurt. She was sure Jamie was going to propose. I hope Jamie realises what he stands to lose”, Dougal began.

Ellen and Brian both knew Dougal well enough to know that the ‘stands to lose’ could well be a veiled threat. Brian poured three glasses of whisky and sat close to Ellen, who he knew would be placed under pressure from Dougal.

“Jamie’s personal relationships are no business of mine or Brian’s”, Ellen said sternly. “He’s made his decision. I’ve no intention of putting him under pressure to change it and I don’t believe _any _of us should.”

“The Frasers and the Mackenzies have been close for generations, it’d be a shame to cast that asunder. As far as I’m concerned, this was a match made in heaven. Do you no’ agree?” Dougal asked. Again, there was an inference that this would cause a split between the families, and Brian didn’t appreciate it.

“I see no need for this to come between the families Dougal”, Brian said frowning. “If Jamie doesna wish to marry Laoghaire, that’s his decision. I’ll no’ stick my bib into my son’s private life and I suggest you shouldna either.”

Ellen could see Dougal was getting his back up: “I’ve come here in good faith, hoping we can resolve this. Is Jamie no’ here?” he asked gruffly.

“No, he’s gone out and he won’t be back until later tonight”, Ellen replied.

“Is he seeing someone else?” Dougal asked. There was a tinge of anger in his voice, and Brian didn’t appreciate it.

“Jamie’s a grown man and his own master, Dougal. We dinna keep tabs on his every movement. He’s gone out for a drink with a friend and that’s the end of it. We’ll tell him ye’ve expressed yer concern when we next talk to him”, Brian told him in an attempt to bring the discussion to an end.

Dougal swigged the remainder of his whisky: “Ye leave me no choice then Brian.”

“No choice about what?” Ellen asked.

“I’m cancelling my order for this season’s wethers and I’ll be reviewing my purchases of yer other livestock and produce. Ye havena heard the end of this”, he said standing. “Yer lad has brought shame on yer family.”

Brian, not about to be intimidated by a renowned bully, rose to his feet. He and Dougal were almost the same height and he looked him directly in the eyes: “Well, I’ll sell to someone else then Dougal. My son is more important to me than a sale of sheep. I won’t see him marry a lass he doesna love to keep other people happy.”

Ellen stood by Brian, her hand on his shoulder, and said in defiance: “Neither will I. As I recall there were members of the Mackenzie family who weren’t happy about me marrying Brian but he’s the man I chose, and I’ve never regretted that choice.”

“Be it on your own heads”, Dougal snapped as he headed for the door and slammed it on the way out.

Brian was furious: “I canna believe the man would threaten us in order to get Laoghaire what she wants. Why would she want Jamie if he doesna want her?”

Ellen shook her head: “A leopard doesna change its spots, and Dougal has always been a cranky beast. He thinks he can throw his weight around to save Laoghaire’s pride. I say we dig our heels in and defend Jamie. After that, I wouldna want him marrying into that girl’s family anyway.”

Brian laughed: “It’s your family too my dear.”

“I’ve been a Fraser for a long time now and proud to be so. Don’t bring up my past, Brian. I may be related to Dougal but that doesna mean I like the man _at all_”, she assured him. “Now, get me another whisky. I’m shaking with rage.”

Jamie, blissfully unaware of what was happening in his home, was in St Andrews eating an evening meal. Claire had spotted him and approached him with a small plate of food and a drink: “Mind if I join you?” she asked.

“I was praying ye would”, he said with a wide grin. “I did it.”

“Did what?” she asked with a questioning look.

“I told Laoghaire it’s all over. She wasna happy. I didn’t appreciate how much I needed to do it until it was over. It’s a weight off my shoulders, Claire”, he told her.

“Well, I’m glad. I hope she finds someone else. Really, I do. Life’s too short to spend it with someone who doesn’t really want to be there”, she said as she finished her plate of food. “And now, I have to perform for the masses Jamie. See you soon. And thanks for coming to tell me about it.” As she headed toward the stage, Jamie admired her perfect arse and sat back ready to see her perform. She set up her harp and smiled at him - she was like a breath of fresh air. Things were looking up, he thought.

At the end of the concert, Claire helped the rest of the band with the clearing up. All the instruments needed to be in the van that night as they were moving on the following morning. Jamie offered to help with the lifting to save them time. John smiled as Jamie gave him a hand: “So, you’ve succumbed to the charms of the beautiful Claire. I should warn you – she’s a strong woman and unbelievably intelligent. She’s learned the hard way to take no prisoners. She must like you or you’d know she didn’t by now.”

“Aye, she certainly says what she thinks. How long have ye known her?” Jamie asked.

“We were at university together. Instant friends. Shared love of music, similar interests. We’ve known each other for years. And before you ask – no, we’ve never been involved with one another. I bat for the other side”, John told him, looking closely to register Jamie’s response.

“Well, I did wonder”, Jamie replied. “Claire is obviously fond of ye but if that’s your preference, that’s your business.”

John smiled: “You seem alright. Claire has some sleaze balls hanging around some of the time, but I don’t think you’re one of them. Be good to her Jamie or you’ll incur the wrath of every member of this band. We all love her in our own way.”

“You know my name?” Jamie said, a little surprised.

“Well, she’s mentioned you several times Jamie Fraser. I think you’ve made an impression. Takes a lot to get noticed by Claire Beauchamp, I can tell you. And I’ve known her for years. Can you give me a hand with this last box mate?” John asked.

When everything was loaded into the van, Jamie approached Claire: “I hope to see ye in Aberdeen tomorrow, unless something comes up. It’d need to be something serious to keep me from watching ye.”

Claire moved closer to him and slipped her hand behind his neck. Her slender fingers ran through his russet curls. She pulled his head down a little, reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips: “I hope to see you too. I like you Jamie Fraser. Drive carefully.”

The taste of Claire was intoxicating. He could get drunk on it.


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is made aware of Dougal's interference and takes some time out.

The drive back to _Lallybroch_ wasn’t too bad. He should be home by 1.30 in the morning, he thought. The drive to Aberdeen the following night would take over two hours, but he thought it’d be worth it to see Claire. The music he played on the car’s sound system would keep him awake.

When he got home, he sank into bed and was asleep in moments. He slept in later than normal and rose to find everyone else had already eaten breakfast. He was making himself a coffee when Brian arrived in the kitchen: “I need to talk to ye Jamie. We had a visit from Dougal Mackenzie yesterday you should know about.”

Brian grabbed himself a coffee and sat at the kitchen table with Jamie. He was explaining Dougal’s visit the previous day when Ellen joined them. Jamie had suspected Laoghaire would be unpleasant, but he was surprised to hear Dougal had entered the fray and effectively threatened the livelihood of the whole Fraser family, particularly when Ellen was originally a Mackenzie.

“I’m so sorry I brought this on ye”, Jamie said forlornly. “Christ, did he think I’d just agree to put a ring on her finger to keep _them_ happy? I regret I didna call it off earlier, but I never promised her anything.”

“We are right behind ye Jamie, and we told him that”, Ellen said. “If we dinna sell to Dougal, we’ll sell to someone else and that’s an end to it.”

Despite the assurances from his parents, Jamie felt responsible for the problems his rejection of Laoghaire had created: “Do ye think I should speak to Dougal and see if we can clear the air?” he asked.

Ellen was definite: “No, I think it’ll just keep the flames burning Jamie. Dougal would never give any ground. We’ll work it out between us. Dinna fash.”

Jamie bolted down his breakfast and got to work on the farm. Pulling his weight seemed even more important than usual. He set to work on the boundary fence to prevent any livestock wandering on to the road. While he was working, several vehicles slowed down and locals passed comment on him splitting with Laoghaire. The first was an old school friend who said he was “sorry to hear it didn’t work out”. The next was borderline nasty calling him “a bit of a bastard” but the third was abusive – he looked up to see it was Laoghaire’s younger brother, Hobart. He chose to turn the other cheek and Hobart drove off.

When he returned to the farm for lunch, Jenny and Ian had arrived home. Jenny was full of stories of being questioned in the village about Jamie splitting with Laoghaire. Clearly it was the talk of the town. Ian advised Jamie to stay well away from the pub or shops in Broch Mordha for a while: “It seems there are a lot of people with strong opinions about things that have nothing to do with them” he told Jamie. “The rumour mill is in overdrive. Did ye know that Mrs Moira Campbell has it on good authority that you dumped Laoghaire because ye’d got another lass pregnant? Christ, these people must have time on their hands to make up such rubbish.” Then he turned to Jamie with a grin: “She’s not right, is she?” Jamie grabbed a plastic cup and threw it at him.

Jamie felt like a prisoner**, **unable to leave his home. Eventually, he decided not to go to Aberdeen that night. Instead, he would go to Inverness the following night, catch up with Claire and take a few days away from home. Brian and Ellen agreed that a break from home was probably wise.

He texted Claire: _I won’t make it tonight, but I’ll definitely see you in Inverness. I can drive you home from there if you’d like me to. Jamie xx_

Later that afternoon he received a reply: _Sorry you can’t make it. Look forward to seeing you in Inverness. A lift would be great. Can you fit a harp in the back of your vehicle? Cheers, Claire _

Jamie smiled: _Yes, can put the back seats down for the harp. Can’t wait. Cheers, Jamie._

Knowing that Claire was looking forward to seeing him made the rest of his life bearable. He hoped a few days off would give things time to settle down. He set to work on the farm to get a few days chores done before he left.

The next afternoon, he packed a bag, threw it in his car and headed for Inverness. It was a three-hour drive, so he stopped for a bite to eat on the way. By the time he arrived at the venue, the stage was set up and the band were having a break. Seeing Claire lifted his spirits, and she embraced him immediately.

“Is everything OK?” she asked. “I wondered when you couldn’t come last night.”

“I’ll talk to ye about it later. Just a wee bit of parochialism” he told her.

“Ah right, small town gossip by any chance?” she asked inquiringly.

“Spot on. It’ll wear off in time”, Jamie said as he held her closer. “Nothing a kiss from ye can’t fix.”

He was standing by a wall and she gently pushed him back against it and planted a kiss on him. When she went to pull away, he held her shoulders and drew her back towards him: “Not fixed yet Sassenach.”

He held her in a firm embrace and kissed her deeply and tenderly. “Better now?” she asked when he released her. “Even if I am a foreigner?”

“Perfect. I thought I’d kissed women before, but they were all a rehearsal for kissing ye Claire Beauchamp”, he smiled. “Ye’re not the first woman I’ve kissed, but I swear ye’ll be the last.”

“Well, I was wondering where you learned to kiss like that. You’re certainly no monk”, she teased. “But now I have to sing for my supper. You can give me mouth-to-mouth therapy later.”

Jamie settled down in a comfortable chair with a beer and feasted his eyes on Claire as she sang, played instruments and danced. At the end of the night, John kissed her on the cheek: “Take your harp and things and go home with Jamie, Claire. We’ll pack up the rest of the van in the morning and head south.” He shook Jamie’s hand and the two of them headed off.

Jamie was instructed by Claire on how to store the harp safely in the back of his vehicle, then they headed off to her cottage in Shandon, a 3½ hour drive. On the way, Jamie told her a little more about Laoghaire, her uncle Dougal and the reaction to his decision to call off the relationship.

Claire listened quietly and then said: “Pull over soon Jamie.” 

Jamie had no idea why she wanted him to pull over, but he found a layby just a little further along the road and drove his vehicle onto it: “Are ye alright Claire?” he asked.

Claire undid her seat belt and reached across to kiss Jamie’s cheek: “Are you sure about this? Splitting up with Laoghaire and all the trouble it’s caused? I need to know if you are having second thoughts Jamie.”

Jamie looked at her worried face: “I have no doubts at all Sassenach. What ye said about needing to make a decision was the kick in the arse I needed to do something that should have been done long ago. And being here with ye now, in the middle of God knows where in the wee hours of the morning, is exactly where I want to be. Now, keep talking to me so I dinna fall asleep, or even better you can sing to me” he told her as he started up the car and they continued on their long drive to Shandon.

They talked almost constantly during the drive. Jamie felt a comfort with Claire that he’d rarely experienced. He could be candid without feeling rebuffed, he could be honest without feeling vulnerable and above all he could have fun. Claire’s quick wit had him in stitches and she loved his anecdotes about family and the farm. It was clear to both of them that they shared their own little comfort zone.

When they did finally arrive at Claire’s cottage it was dark, raining hard and chilly. “Let’s leave our stuff in the car and I’ll make you a hot drink”, Claire said. They ran for the front door and Claire put on the kettle. When she turned to offer Jamie a choice of drinks, he was lying fast asleep on the large couch in the living room. She grabbed a pillow and some blankets to keep him warm, removed his shoes and kissed him on the forehead: “Goodnight Jamie Fraser” she whispered as she sloped away to the bedroom.


	6. Finding home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie share some time alone in her cottage.

The following morning, Claire crept into the lounge room to see if Jamie was awake. He stirred and opened one eye: “I feel like shit. My back is killing me. Thank God ye look good in that wee slip or I’d just cut my throat now.”

“Did you sleep OK? I didn’t want to wake you. Coffee and porridge?” she asked.

“A bucket of each” he replied, wincing as he attempted to stand.

Claire looked at him, observing the way his body was lopsided: “Have you suffered from back pain before?” she asked.

“Aye, it’s an occupational hazard when ye live and work on a farm”, he groaned.

“Lower back?” she asked.

He grunted: “Yep.”

Claire threw a cushion and blanket on the rug: “Take off your shirt and trousers and lie down on your tummy with your head on this cushion” she told him.

Although tired and in pain, Jamie managed a wry smile: “Are ye that desperate to have sex with me Sassenach?”

“Pfft. Like you’re in any condition to shag anyone right now” she mocked. “Just do it.”

Jamie struggled to remove his clothes with a little help from Claire and laid face down. He felt her body lower gently so that her knees were on each side of his hips. With one hand on each side of his spine, she carefully massaged his back. He felt the muscles loosen under her surprisingly strong fingers and sighed at the sensation. A sudden, sharp pain hit him when she reached the base of his spine and he grunted.

“As I thought. Your L4 and L5. Lie on your left side facing me” she instructed him. “Put your left arm behind you and lift your right knee until I tell you to stop.”

Jamie grunted as he strained with the right leg: “What are ye doing Sassenach?”

“The L4 and L5 are the two lowest vertebrae of the lumbar spine. Together with the intervertebral disc, joints, nerves, and soft tissues, the L4-L5 spinal motion segment provides a variety of functions, including supporting the upper body and allowing trunk motion in multiple directions. Your inability to twist or stand straight indicated a problem in the L4-L5 spinal segment. I need to manipulate those two vertebrae to improve your movement.”

Claire placed her left hand on the base of Jamie’s spine: “I want you to take a deep breath. When I tell you, breathe out and twiddle your toes simultaneously.” Jamie took a deep breath and did as she said when she said: “Now.”

Claire lifted and jerked his right leg and felt the movement of the two vertebrae: “Now, slowly roll back on your tummy and relax.”

She laid down facing him and covered them both with a doona: “I want you to lie still for a few minutes. I’ll keep you warm” she said kissing his shoulder.

After the few minutes had passed, Claire said to him: “I want you to get up _slowly. _If there’s any pain you’re to tell me immediately.”

Jamie rose slowly from the floor and stood: “Christ, my back’s not felt that good in years. How did ye do that?”

“It is likely to recur as it’s almost certainly from an injury or strain which occurred some time ago and has never been properly rectified. If it does, I’ll do that again”, she smiled. “But only because I like your body so much. Put the doona around you to keep you warm.”

“I preferred it when ye were keeping me warm Claire”, he grinned and raised his eyebrows.

“We’ll discuss bodies after I’ve made you breakfast and given you some paracetamol to deal with any inflammation”, she said with authority.

She slipped into the kitchen while Jamie sat gingerly on a chair by the bookcase. He scanned the numerous works which included titles like _Somatic Dysfunction in Osteopathic Family Medicine, Osteopathy in the Cranial Field _and _Fundamentals of Musculoskeletal Assessment Techniques. _They sat alongside _Carolan: The Life, Times and Music of an Irish Harper_ and _Robert Burns: Duets and Songs._

Claire returned with a tray of breakfast and coffee which she placed on a round table: “Breakfast is served” she announced.

As they ate, Jamie pointed out the eclectic mix of books: “Have ye read all of those?”

“Yes, any book that doesn’t impress me goes straight to a charity shop. I only keep those that are useful or special”, she replied.

“How come all the medical books?” he asked.

“I trained as an Osteopathic Physician”, she replied matter-of-factly.

“And do ye practice it?” he said with surprise.

“I do locums to keep myself up to date. Looking at decrepit bodies all day didn’t bring me joy, music does. I earn enough to support a basic but comfortable lifestyle by mixing the two. It’s a lifestyle choice. I follow the Psalm: _The years of our life are three score and ten; and if by reason of strength they be fourscore years, yet most of them are labour and sorrow; for life is soon cut off and we fly away”._

“Ye’re a rare woman Claire. Most doctors I’ve met like to let ye know that’s what they do in the first five minutes. I suppose ye could say they’re a wee bit pretentious” Jamie observed.

Claire laughed: “It’s true that some are total jerks. They’re generally the ones who went into medicine to climb the social ladder and be regarded as gods. I think that’s another reason I enjoy music. Almost everyone in the band is a highly trained professional who realised that status doesn’t necessarily translate to happiness. Are you happy Jamie?”

“Mostly. More so since I broke away from a tired relationship I shouldna have been in. I have ye to thank for that Claire. I think ye came along to turn my life upside down and make me think a wee bit more about what I really need and want.” His hand reached across the table and squeezed hers: “I wanted ye from the moment I set eyes on ye. Do ye believe in love at first sight?”

“Love or lust?” she asked giving him a flirtatious smile.

Jamie gazed at her: “Probably both. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want ye.And I dinna just mean physically. Ye have a presence I canna describe.” He rose and pulled her up from her seat, kissing her tenderly. His hands ran from her shoulders down to her hips and he pulled her closer. She could feel sexual desire running through his body, as well as her own.

“How’s your back Jamie?” she asked.

“So much better thanks to ye”, he replied.

“Come with me”, she said holding his hand. She led him to the bedroom and slipped off her nightie: “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you either. There’s a condom in that top drawer. I can put it on you if you want me to.”

“Aye, I do”, he muttered almost in disbelief.

She ripped open the wrapper with her teeth and rolled the condom over his length as he shivered from the sensation. Then she slipped two of his fingers between her legs: “Can you _feel_ how much I want you?”

He nodded and guided her down to the bed. His hands were soon on her breasts, his tongue in her mouth, his length inside her and his head in the clouds. Claire was gasping, one hand in his curls and the other gripping his buttock. She lifted her hips to increase the pleasure they both felt from the friction they were creating. She had the feeling that what Jamie lacked in experience he was making up for with wild enthusiasm. When he gasped in her ear: “I’m about to come Claire. Christ, I think I might explode”, she smiled and told him: “Just let it go Jamie. Let me feel you.” He let out a loud cry, then his body went limp.

They were both breathless and sweaty as they lay holding one another. Jamie was almost overcome by sheer joy and Claire felt a few tears fall on her breasts: “Are you alright Jamie? Is your back hurting?”

“Alright? Christ Claire, I’ve never been happier. That’s why I cried.”

He rolled on his side, his arm across her and his blue eyes staring at her face: “That’s the first time I’ve made _love _to anyone, _true_ love and I canna believe how wonderful it was.”

The combination of poor sleep, a mended back and making love left Jamie exhausted. He sank into a sound sleep, still wearing a smile. Claire gently lifted his arm off her, threw on some loose clothes and snuck out of the bedroom. She grabbed her iPod, some headphones, a glass of water, her journal and a pen and caught up on her notes and thoughts. Sitting by the large window, she could see the persistent rain falling on her garden. It was good to be home knowing Jamie was only in the next room. 


	7. Shagger’s back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

A few hours later Jamie emerged from the bedroom, naked as a jaybird. The enticing grin on his face said it all: “Claire, I dinna think I’ve ever felt this amazing. Do ye think that maybe …?” 

“You want to do it again?” she laughed.

“Would you mind verra much?” he grinned.

“Only if you carry me into the bedroom and undress me”, she suggested. 

The words had barely left her mouth before Jamie was lifting her from the chair. She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he kissed her and moved back into the bedroom. His eagerness and excitement brought her a sense of joy she hadn’t felt in a while. Her loose clothes were soon removed, and his hands were exploring every part of her body. It was like being worshipped. This was a man in need.

“Jamie, would you like me to take charge? Make love to you slowly?” she whispered.

“Christ that sounds wonderful”, he replied breathlessly.

She placed some pillows behind his head and gently pushed him back so he was resting on them in a semi- upright position. She placed his hands on her breasts: “Do you like them?” she asked.

“Like does not do them justice”, he said kissing each breast in turn. When he began sucking on her nipples, she squealed as they hardened: “That’s good.”

She steadily worked down his body, kissing and sucking on his skin, until she reached his steadily growing length which she placed between her breasts. The sensation of her breasts moving and pressing steadily on his penis made him inhale: “Claire, are ye trying to kill me?”

“Slowly”, she chuckled. She reached for the drawer next to the bed and grabbed a condom. Then she placed Jamie’s penis between her lips and lubricated him before rolling the condom down his length.

His fingers were in her hair as he panted and squealed: “Jesus, I … canna breathe.”

With the condom in place, she lifted her body over him and slowly guided him into her. Moments later, she lifted herself off him again. The anguished look on his face made her feel like a temptress: “What are ye doing Sassenach?”

“I’m doing you slowly”, she giggled as she lowered herself on him again. She lifted her body up and down, twisted, contracted and loosened her vagina, ran her fingers around the base of his penis and delighted in his cries for mercy, immediately withdrawn when she paused and looked down at him: “Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no” he cried in response, gripping her breasts like buoys that would stop him drowning.

As she felt close to the climax, Claire leaned forward and held his shoulders: “Kiss me hard Jamie” and they both felt a rush of sexual satisfaction.

Claire relaxed in a heap into Jamie as he embraced her and kissed her head and shoulders. He was speechless. He wanted to hold her close like this forever. She had given herself to him in a way he didn’t know was possible. There was a warmth, trust, selflessness and passion in that moment that moved him beyond words. For the first time, he felt truly bonded with a woman he had strong feelings for, and it felt amazing. 

Claire and Jamie slowly disentangled and lay facing one another in the bed. Jamie ran his hand down her cheek: “Claire, is it too soon to say I love ye?”

“Maybe, but I like it.” She paused: “Jamie, earlier you said _That’s the first time I’ve made love to anyone, true love_. I’m not sure what that means.”

“It means I’ve only had sex twice in my life. Both times were one-night stands at university when I’d been partying and drunk too much. I’m ashamed to say that I didna have any feelings for those women. I canna even remember their names. It was a purely physical thing”, he sighed.

“So, you and Laoghaire …?” she frowned.

“Laoghaire refused to have sex until she was married. Lying here it sounds crazy that it never occurred to me that she meant married _to me_. I never wanted to marry her, but I was in such a rut I couldna even make the connection. Does that sound daft?” he asked.

“Was it a religious belief or something? Did she ever say?” Claire looked a bit confused.

“No, just something she believed in”, Jamie replied. “Although, when I broke up with her, she did say that she could have let me have sex with her to bring on a shotgun wedding. That left me speechless.”

“It’s not for me to question her values, I suppose. I’m inclined to think it was a bit manipulative”, Claire suggested. She snorted: “She’d spew if she knew what she’d missed out on.”

“Thank ye”, Jamie said quietly. “She always made me feel a bit … well, inadequate I think is the right word.”

“Hardly. I mean I’m not a highly experienced woman, you understand, but you have the most wonderful body. I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you”, she said running her hand down his chest to his groin and winking. “You’re a bit of alright, Jamie Fraser.”

Jamie held her close: “So are you my Sassenach. But ye’re more than that. I have had more meaningful conversations with ye in the short time we’ve known one another than I ever had with her or any other woman. I feel I can tell ye anything and ye willna judge me or belittle me. There’s a comfort with ye that I’ve never felt with anyone else. Do ye think it’s usual?”

“No, I don’t. Some people never meet their ‘other half’. We fit together like a jigsaw I think – and I don’t just mean the sex”, she smiled.

“I’ve only had one other lasting sexual relationship and it was never as natural as we just had. On reflection, I realise it was rather mechanical and not nearly as satisfying. You’ve got the most luscious _bum” _she said slapping his arse. “Now, let’s get out of bed. I want to show you my village and I think it’s stopped raining so now’s as good a time as any.”

She looked back at him, lying in the bed like a reclining male sculpture, and rolled on top of him: “Don’t worry. The bed will still be here when we get back, and with a body like yours I’m sure we’ll be back here bonking by dinner time.”

Jamie ran his arms around her and smiled: “Claire, I keep thinking something will go wrong. Having found ye, I’m worried I could lose ye. Like perfection has been dangled in front of me only to be whipped away.”

She kissed him tenderly: “Jamie, I haven’t been in a relationship with anyone for almost two years. I don’t just jump from one man’s bed to another. When I said I wouldn’t settle for anything less than love, I meant it. I think you and I might have something very special. _However, _man cannot live on coffee alone and we need to get to my favourite store if we’re to eat enough to keep ourselves capable of shagging.”

“Ye make a valid argument Sassenach”, he agreed.

They both showered, followed by a lot of fondling and kissing. It was an hour before they actually made it out of the front door. Even then, they stopped regularly and kissed one another as they walked around Shandon.

They took the long route to the shops so Claire could show Jamie Shandon House, formerly a school and now unused: “If I were ever rich, I would have a complete restoration job done on this house. Such a waste” she told Jamie.

There was a small grocery store with a surprisingly good range of foods which, according to Claire, was to “cater for the number of airbnbs in the area. If you want more, you need to go to Helensburgh. It’s only about 10 minutes by car. I like to visit Mackintosh’s _Hill House _when I’m there.”

Jamie carried the food back to Claire’s cottage, while she held two bottles of wine. As they approached the cottage, Jamie stopped: “This is the first good look I’ve had at yer place Claire. It’s beautiful, like ye.”

“I loved this place the moment I saw it”, she told him proudly. “It took every penny I had to buy it, and it meant going back to work for a year to get myself out of penury, but I don’t regret it at all. It’s my haven.”

“I particularly like the bedroom”, Jamie smiled.

“Well, you can spend all night in there with me Jamie. You could end up with shagger’s back”, she giggled. “But that’s OK. I know how to fix that.”


	8. When the bubble bursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie returns to reality.

They spent the day eating, drinking, chatting and loving. Claire played her range of musical instruments to Jamie and talked about her favourite music. Jamie told her about _Lallybroch: _“Ye must come and see my home and meet my family. I want them to see how perfect ye are”, he said kissing her.

“I think it might be wise to let the dust settle a bit first”, she sighed. “Given the reaction to your split with Laoghaire, I don’t want to be the cause of any further problems for you or your family.”

Jamie looked concerned: “Claire, none of this is yer fault.”

“I’m not sure the Mackenzies will see it that way. They will see me as _the other woman, _whether I am or not. You were still with Laoghaire when we first met, and she’ll be quick to point an accusing finger. Maybe it would be better if you visit me or we meet halfway for a while”, Claire suggested.

“And make it look like I’m ashamed of ye, of us? I’m no’ happy with that Sassenach”, Jamie frowned.

“Let’s give ourselves time to think about what’s best. I need to talk to John about the band’s commitments and plans anyway. But Jamie, I do want to be with you as much as possible”, Claire reassured him.

“And I with ye. It’s like ye’ve been part of my life forever, not weeks”, Jamie said as he kissed her.

That evening, they cooked and ate together and drank one of the bottles of wine. Well-fed and pleasantly tipsy, they slowly undressed one another and fell into bed. They made love unhurriedly, savouring one another and becoming increasingly familiar with every curve of the other’s body. This time it was Claire’s turn to fall asleep first. Jamie lay next to her, his head resting on his hand, and watched her resting body. He found it difficult to believe that he had fallen so thoroughly in love with Claire in such a short space of time.

When they woke the following morning, Jamie had to face reality. He needed to be back at _Lallybroch_ that night or the following morning. He immediately dismissed the idea of leaving that night. The drive took about 90 minutes, so he could rise early on the following morning and be on the road by 7 o’clock. He texted Ellen and let her know his plans in case it was a problem – it wasn’t. She did, however, ask him to pick up some farm supplies en route.

Claire and Jamie had an idyllic day. They packed a picnic lunch and walked along the shore of Gare Loch. It was a clear, sunny day so the mountain views were magnificent. On their return, they bought fresh fish and drove back to Claire’s cottage. Jamie gutted the fish and prepared them for cooking while Claire cooked vegetables. Filled with fresh food and the second bottle of wine, they talked about how they might manage the distance between them then fell into bed and one another’s arms.

It was early the next morning when Jamie reluctantly tore himself from the bed and Claire’s body to shower, have a quick breakfast and pack to return to _Lallybroch. _Claire stood in her front garden and watched as he drove away, waving and blowing kisses.

Living alone had never been an issue for Claire in the past, but her cottage felt strangely quiet and lonely once Jamie had left. As she cleaned up her bedroom, she was weirdly comforted to find that Jamie had left a pair of socks behind – evidence that he had been there.

Jamie was about half an hour away when he felt the bubble in which he’d been living for the past few days burst. His time with Claire had been the most relaxed he’d been for as long as he could remember. Now he missed her laugh, her smile and the feel of her body next to him. He was tempted to do a quick U-turn and head back, but he was aware that he couldn’t let his family down. Five sleeps and he could be back with Claire in wonderland.

As he drove closer to home, he slowed down at the farming supplies store to pick up the list of items Ellen had requested. He was well known in the store and approached one of his old friends with the list: “Morning Rupert. I need the following from yer storage area.” He reeled off the list and ten minutes later the goods were piled on a trolley.

“Do ye want these on yer account Jamie?” Rupert asked.

“Aye, I’ll sign for it all”, Jamie replied.

Rupert entered all the items in the sales computer and frowned: “Did ye pay yer last account Jamie?” he asked.

“Aye, always pay it in full”, Jamie replied. “Is there a problem?”

Rupert looked closely at the account: “Did ye know yer credit limit has been reduced Jamie? According to this I canna let ye have all these items unless ye pay cash for some of them. I’ll just check it out with the manager.”

Rupert disappeared into the back of the store and returned with the manager, who was looking uncomfortable: “Mr Fraser, it appears there’s a problem. You didn’t know your line of credit had been reduced?”

“No, I didna. We’ve been buying our supplies here for many a year. What’s the problem?” Jamie asked.

The manager took him and Rupert aside: “It seems our finance team have been told that your family are experiencing some financial problems and have limited your credit as a result, Mr Fraser.”

“And who told yer finance team that?” Jamie said, raising his voice.

There was a moment of silence before the penny dropped and Jamie said: “It was Dougal Mackenzie wasn’t it? He’s a shareholder in yer company, as I recall.”

“I can’t reveal the source of our information Mr Fraser. All I can ask is that you pay cash for the items for which you don’t have credit”, the manager replied nervously.

“Ye’re in dangerous territory here”, Jamie said in an angry tone. “Taking the word of a shareholder against a reliable customer? Are ye working on malicious gossip? Ye’ll give me credit for _all _the goods or we’ll be taking our custom elsewhere.”

Jamie stormed out of the store empty handed. Dougal, Laoghaire and their family were determined to punish him and his family. He was equally determined that he would fight them all the way.

When he arrived home, he made a strong coffee and paced the kitchen in anger. Brian and Ellen had also been unaware of the change of trading terms and were as shocked and angry as Jamie. Brian rubbed his chin as he thought: “If we dinna deal with that business we’ll have to drive almost to Edinburgh to get our supplies. Or have them delivered. But I’m with ye Jamie, this would have been Dougal’s work and I willna sit back and let him dictate what we can, and canna, do. We need to redo our budget and check our cash flow to make sure he can’t hurt us. Things might get a wee bit tight.” 

While Jamie worked off his anger doing heavy work around the farm, Brian and Ellen examined the finances. Jamie was busy splitting wood when he heard his text message alert and looked at his mobile. It was from Claire: _Miss you. You left some socks here, so you need to come back for them – and me. Love, Claire._ She was the only person able to bring a smile to his face at that moment. He sent a text back: _I don’t miss the socks, but I miss you so much it hurts. Call you later. Love, Jamie._

Jamie had just finished loading a pile of firewood on to the tractor trailer when he heard the sound of a vehicle on gravel and saw a familiar van approaching the house from the road. It was Rupert. He hopped on to the tractor and headed back to the house for a drink with his old friend.


	9. Pigs might fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie encounters Laoghaire for the first time since the break-up.

Jamie grabbed some beers from the fridge. The weather was cool, but he had worked up a sweat with the hard work he’d been doing. Rupert would have downed beer regardless of temperature. They sat at the kitchen table, Rupert quick to tell Jamie why he’d visited: “I did a quiet check of the records, Jamie. It _was _Dougal who’d seen to it that yer credit was reduced. He’s been like a bear with a sore head. When he comes to the business, everyone ducks for cover. I dinna think it’s just the situation between ye and Laoghaire, I suspect there’s something else afoot. Maybe something to do with his farm or some friction with Colum.”

“Aye, Dougal and Colum have always had a strained relationship”, Jamie said as he swigged back his beer. “Colum being the older brother with the majority share in the business has always irked Dougal.”

“Believe me, those of us who work there are _glad_ Colum has the final say. Dougal’s more like a war lord than a businessman. He’d have us shoot customers who dinna pay”, Rupert said imitating Dougal’s gruff voice.

“Aye, well he’d have me shot at dawn for denying his wee niece”, Jamie said with a frown. “Thank Christ that’s over.”

“Well, _ye _think it’s over but I’m no’ so convinced about her. She still talks about ye at the pub as if ye’ve taken a holiday and ye’ll be back to her on yer knees.”

“Pigs might fly, Rupert. I’ve moved on”, Jamie told him as he grabbed another beer from the fridge and offered some to Rupert.

“Someone else?” Rupert said with a lilt of surprise in his voice.

“Aye but keep it quiet man. We need to consider the family situation before it gets out. The shit could really hit the fan then”, Jamie said quietly.

Rupert gave him a knowing smile: “Well, I’ve got some of the stuff ye needed in my van. I waited until Dougal had gone and bought it myself on staff discount. Ye can pay me when ye have the cash.”

Jamie was genuinely touched that Rupert had taken a bit of a risk to help him: “That’s good of ye man. I appreciate it” he said slapping him on the shoulder. “I hope ye havena put yer job in jeopardy to help me.”

“Jamie, most people in the area only do Dougal’s bidding ‘cos they’re afraid not to. It’s certainly not out of a sense of loyalty to the man. He’s a self-serving bully. I’ll be sure to watch my back like everyone else”, Rupert assured him.

The two men stepped outside and unloaded the contents of the van into the stables. Jamie assured Rupert he’d have the cash for him the next day. They arranged to meet at Rupert’s smallholding on the edge of Broch Mordha to share a beer. They shook hands and Rupert left.

When Jamie returned to the house, he found Ellen in the kitchen preparing a lamb stew. Brian had worked through their cash flow statement and made some adjustments. Jamie told them he had some of the supplies and would pay cash for them the next day. “Aye, we saw Rupert drive up”, Brian told him. “We’ll keep it quiet. It was good of him to help out. Ye find out who yer friends are when things get a bit tight.”

After their evening meal, Jamie went to the study and called Claire on FaceTime. He told her about his day and could see and hear her concern: “Jamie, can Dougal really damage your financial situation?”

“It’s alright Claire. Da and Ma have been working on the figures and we should be fine. Dinna worry about it”, he reassured her.

“Alright, but there is something I’d like to talk to you about next time I see you. I’d prefer to do it in person”, she said warily.

She could see Jamie’s frown: “Should I be worried Sassenach?”

“No. It’s just an idea at this stage, nothing more” she said reassuringly.

“Claire, I dinna think I can wait five days to be with ye. I’ve promised Rupert I’ll catch up with him tomorrow, but I’m thinking I might drive up the next evening and stay overnight”, he suggested.

He heard and watched her purr: “Oooh, that would be delicious. Should I wear something revealing?” she said in her sexiest tone.

“Nothing. Wear nothing”, he replied in a throaty voice. “Except the harp.”

“It’s a deal”, she laughed.

He felt better when the call finished. He could count the hours until he held Claire again and feel reassured that she was real – and his. In Shandon, Claire was already planning some extra nice food and drink for when he arrived. She couldn’t wait.

The following evening, Jamie headed for Rupert’s. He stopped on the way to pick up some beers. He avoided the pub Laoghaire worked in, but she spotted him as she was walking to work: “Jamie! Have ye come to see me? I havena seen ye for a while but I told Ma I knew ye’d be back.”

He felt his shoulders drop and he closed his eyes for a moment: “Laoghaire, I said all I needed to say last time I saw ye. I’m on my way to Rupert’s, so I’ll just hurry along.”

Her face went from cheery to furious in an instant: “So ye havena reconsidered? Uncle Dougal was sure ye would.”

The mention of Dougal ignited Jamie’s temper: “Yer uncle has no say in what I do. He’s threatened my entire family and I’ll thank ye and him to stay out of our lives. I’ve moved on Laoghaire and ye need to as well.”

“Moved on? What does that mean?” she spat.

“It means I dinna want to return to the way things were. Now, I’m off”, he said jumping in his car and making a quick escape.

Laoghaire watched as he drove away: “Ye’ll regret that Jamie Fraser.” She stomped off to work at the pub, her mind working overtime on how to wreak revenge on Jamie.

Jamie spent a pleasant evening with Rupert, reminiscing about their teenage years and the many stunts they pulled. Rupert escorted him out to his car and bade him farewell. Jamie switched on the ignition then heard a knock on the passenger window – it was a young policeman on duty. He walked round the car to the driver’s window and gave Jamie a breathalyser bag to blow into. Rupert, watching from the door, said: “He’s no’ even on the road yet.”

“He’s behind the wheel of the car and he started the engine”, the constable said sternly.

The constable told Jamie: “You blew _just_ above the legal limit. Out of the car. I’m taking ye down to the station for a blood alcohol test and I’ll be checking ye for drugs at the same time.” Jamie knew better than to argue. He wasn’t exactly in a good negotiating position. He climbed out of the car.

Rupert was about to drive down to the station after them when he realised that he too could be tested. He decided to have a few coffees before he went to the station. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar face across the road: Laoghaire. She often gave the young cop free drinks when he was off duty and Rupert was confident that she’d used this to buy some payback. The smug smile on her face told him he was right.

After downing a few black coffees, Rupert headed down to the police station. The sergeant on duty had questioned Jamie’s alcohol reading, which was below the legal limit by the time he arrived at the station. He issued Jamie with a warning, much to the young constable's chagrin. As Rupert and Jamie left the station to return to Jamie’s car, Rupert told Jamie about Laoghaire’s appearance in the shadows as Jamie was being led away: “It’s clear Dougal and Laoghaire are doing all they can to get to ye Jamie. I just get the feeling there’s more to this than ye splitting with her. I canna put my finger on it though.”

“Thanks again for yer support Rupert”, Jamie said as they arrived back at Jamie’s car. “I think I’ll steer clear of Broch Mordha for a few days.”

Jamie climbed into his car and headed home, thankful for the intervention of the sergeant and Rupert. He was tempted to drive directly to Shandon and into Claire’s arms, but he headed home and planned his next day so he could get away as early as possible.


	10. A brain orgasm 🧠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie’s relationship takes an unexpected turn.

The following day, Jamie rose early and worked like a Trojan to get as much as possible done in a relatively short space of time. As he ate lunch, he decided to tell Brian and Ellen about Claire: “I wasna sure whether to tell ye yet, but I’ve met someone else. I’m keeping it quiet because of Dougal and Laoghaire.” Then he told them what had occurred the previous night. Brian shook his head in disbelief.

Ellen smiled: “We suspected there was someone else. Last time ye were away, ye returned looking like a new man. We’ll look forward to meeting her – and we understand why it needs to be on a need-to-know basis. Brian and I willna tell anyone. That’s for you to decide. As for Dougal and Laoghaire, I’m ashamed to say they are part of my birth family.”

Jamie rose and kissed his mother on the cheek, then he placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder: “I’m going to drive over to her place later today and I’ll be back tomorrow mid-morning. If ye need me, ye can call me on the mobile.”

With that, he completed his last job and tidied up before showering and dressing to go to Claire’s cottage. As he left, he sent her a quick text message: _Leaving home now._ In seconds he received a response: _Hooray. Can’t wait. _Just what he needed to hear.

He sat right on the speed limit the entire way. When he pulled up in front of her cottage, the door was ajar. He could hear the harp and followed the sounds to Claire’s bedroom. She was sitting on the bed in her birthday suit playing the harp: “You did say completely naked except for the harp” she giggled as he peered in.

She had thought Jamie would rip off his clothes and pin her to the bed, so she was surprised when he sat on the side of the bed and held out his arms: “Come sit on me Sassenach”.

When she slid on to his lap, he held her tight and kissed her. He was holding her so tight she could barely breathe: “Are you OK Jamie?” she asked with a quizzical look.

“Christ, I missed ye so much”, he told her in a quiet, emotional voice. “Claire, I canna bear it when I spend a day without ye.”

“In that case, come into the kitchen and I’ll make you a coffee. There’s something I want to talk to you about and now’s as good a time as any”, she said throwing on a loose dress.

“How do ye do that?” he smiled.

“Do what?” she asked.

“Throw on clothes and look even sexier”, he said running his hands over her hips.

“Sexiness is in the eyes of the beholder”, she grinned.

“Believe me, I know that. There’s nothing wrong with my eyes”, he laughed as he kissed her several times.

She took his hand and led him to the dining table: “Sit and I’ll make coffee.”

When the coffee was made and biscuits dunked, Claire held Jamie’s hand: “I want to talk to you about something. I didn’t want to make a decision until I’d spoken to you. John said the band will be on a hiatus for six months while everyone builds up their bank balances. We’ll play a few gigs in Edinburgh and Glasgow but other than that, no obligations. _So, _I put the word out that I was looking for a locum for up to six months and I got two phone calls. One was from a practice in Glasgow where one of their physicians is going overseas for six months. The other was from a practice in Edinburgh who are looking for someone for a four- month locum – but that position could become permanent.”

Jamie’s face lit up: “Edinburgh is only a 30-minute drive from _Lallybroch_. You’d be so much closer.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to commit to it until I’d spoken to you. I know the Mackenzies are making life difficult for you, and I didn’t want to make things even worse. I told them I’d get back to them after a few days. What do you think?” she asked him.

“I think it would be incredible. But what would ye do with the cottage?” he said looking around her haven.

“Well, it could be a weekender until I see how it goes. I don’t want to sell it. But are you sure me being around a bit more won’t be a problem?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Claire, I want ye in my life. If there’s one thing I’ve discovered, it’s that my home is with _you. _If need be, I can live in Edinburgh with ye and drive out to _Lallybroch _every day. Or I’m sure Ma and Da would love to have ye live with us. Yes, tell them ye’ll take the locum _please_”, he said confidently.

“Stand up”, she said.

When Jamie stood, she undid his shirt and trousers: “Now, kick off those jeans. I was ready for you to take me to bed and tickle my tonsils. Are you going to disappoint me?” she said as her hand disappeared into his jeans. He took a deep breath as she ran her hands around his groin: “I am your master and ye are mine Claire. I plan to satisfy every bit of yer body”, he said with a failed wink and a wide smile. His hands slipped under her dress and lifted it over her head: “That harp doesna belong between yer legs, I do.” 

He dropped his jeans and shirt then threw her over his shoulder and strode towards the bedroom. This time he did pin her to the bed and she instantly knew that her tonsils were about to be tickled.

It was a lazy evening. After dragging themselves from the comfort of the bed, Claire cooked the Rumbledethumps she’d prepared earlier and followed it up with Tipsy Laird. Jamie immediately noticed that she’d been a bit generous with the whisky in the dessert: “Just trying to get me pissed so ye can take advantage of me Sassenach” he grinned. “Don’t mind if ye do.”

When they rose the following morning, Jamie listened in as Claire rang the Edinburgh practice and confirmed she would take up the locum position they had offered her. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Claire would be much closer; they could be together every day and there was the possibility of her settling in Edinburgh (or at _Lallybroch_) permanently. There was just the small matter of their relationship becoming common knowledge, but that was inevitable now. 

“They want me to begin next week”, she said when she put the phone down. “Better get myself organised.”

“I can take some of yer stuff in my car today if ye like and then another load at the weekend. Do you want to live at _Lallybroch?_” he asked.

“They’ve offered me a furnished apartment over the practice for as long as I want it at an incredibly reasonable rent. I think it would be wise to take them up on it, Jamie. While we sort things out at least – and find out how big the bed is”, she laughed.

“If that’s what ye want, Claire. I just need to have ye closer”, Jamie told her as he held her shoulders and kissed her. He felt his body tingling with happiness and wondered if this was what a brain orgasm felt like. Claire managed to make any part of his body orgasm.

Claire packed some of her textbooks in boxes for Jamie to take back with him and he promised to return at the weekend to help her with her personal belongings. As he drove back to _Lallybroch, _he was happy as Larry. 


	11. The Ailing Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I made a commitment to write a short story for The Lallybroch Library Holiday Exchange, which is now complete (Operation Murray, available on AO3). Life in Edinburgh begins.

When Jamie arrived at Claire’s cottage on the weekend, there was a pile of carefully taped and labelled boxes and several suitcases sitting just inside the front door. Claire had the address of the apartment and had arranged for the keys to be left in a security lock with password. She looked a little wistful as the last of the boxes disappeared into the car: “Are ye alright Sassenach?” Jamie asked.

“I’ll just miss my haven. It’s been my safe retreat for quite a while now”, she replied. Jamie watched on as she locked and kissed the front door.

“Do ye always kiss the cottage goodbye?” he smiled.

“She needs to know I love her and that I’ll be back”, Claire said as a tear fell down her cheek. “But now she has a rival, because I love you too.”

Jamie felt a surge of emotion at her confession of love. It was the first time Claire had uttered the words and the impact of them hit him. He held her close and kissed the tear from her cheek: “And I, you. She will always be the first place we made love. We’ll be back soon.”

He led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. Moments later, they were on the road to Edinburgh. Claire was a little subdued at first, so Jamie let her have a period of introspection. After about half an hour, she relaxed and talked about how she was looking forward to seeing how the job worked out.

“Ma wants to know if ye’d like to come to lunch tomorrow and meet the family. What do ye think?” he asked.

Claire was generally a confident and poised woman, but she looked nervous at the prospect. She closed her jacket in a non-verbal display of nervous uncertainty: “I don’t really do families. I don’t have one myself so I can feel a little uncomfortable with other people’s” she told him.

“Can ye tell me about it? No matter if ye didna wish to”, Jamie said with a hand on her arm.

Claire told him about the death of both her parents while she was just a child, being raised by her now late uncle, moving from place to place with him until they settled in Oxford: “Oxford was my first stable home. Lamb decided he should settle in one place so I could study and gain entry to Oxford university. When he died, I used the inheritances I received and my earnings to buy the cottage in Shandon. I suppose that’s why she’s so precious to me. She’s the closest thing to family that I have.”

“Why is the cottage a ‘she’?”, Jamie asked.

Claire looked at him with surprise: “Well, no offence Jamie but she’s far too pretty to be a ‘he’. I like to think of her as Fionnghal nic Dhomhnaill – pretty but strong and determined. A Jacobite heroine. Hard as nails but soft round the edges.”

Jamie laughed: “Ye’re a rare one alright Claire, but that makes me love ye all the more. If meeting the family this weekend is too much, we’ll make it another time. Ma will understand. She’s a bit of a Fionnghal herself. She was a Mackenzie and the family werena impressed when she married my Da but she stuck to her decision. They have a very strong marriage and I was fortunate to be raised in a home where I always knew I was loved.”

“I envy you that stability. Lamb was wonderful and I loved him so much, but not having my parents always made me feel a sense of sadness. Maybe that’s why I don’t do families”, she laughed. “The first time I met John’s family I found the entire experience overwhelming. All the splendour and wealth, the extended family that seemed to never end, countless cousins. I felt like a waif in their midst.”

As they drew closer to Edinburgh, Jamie was guided by the GPS. _The Ailing Body _was an osteopathic clinic in Old Edinburgh. There was parking at the rear of the practice and a door to the upstairs apartment by the parking space. By the time they’d carried all Claire’s boxes and bags up the stairs, they were both hungry and thirsty. Claire found a note on the fridge: _Everything in the fridge is for you. So glad you were able to join us. Meet you on Monday. If you need anything, call me. Regards, Joe. _She opened the fridge to find juice, milk, bread, eggs, cold meats and a range of other foods.

Claire made some sandwiches and they sat and took in the apartment. It was an old building and the apartment was a loft style. It was comfortably furnished and included all the essentials of living, even bedding. Claire began to unpack while Jamie made the bed and helped her with heavier boxes. He was reaching up to the high shelves on a bookcase when he felt Claire’s arms around his waist: “Wanna try out the bed Fraser?”

They undressed and fell into the bed. After much fondling, Claire whispered in Jamie’s ear: “I’ve been on the pill long enough now. We don’t need to use condoms. Fancy a skin on skin experience?”

She didn’t have to wait long. Jamie lifted her legs and penetrated her, groaning at the joy of how intercourse felt without a condom. Claire gasped when she felt him gush into her: “Oh Jamie! Wow, that feels so good.”

Jamie flopped on his side and sighed: "I didna think it was possible that making love to ye could be any better, but skin on skin is a whole new experience."

They rested in one another’s arms for a while and then had a coffee before completing the unpacking and storing. 

The weekend was a chance to get to know the area, stock up the pantry, settle into routines in a new home and to enjoy one another. On Sunday evening, Jamie headed to _Lallybroch _to pack some of his belongings. He’d return on Monday evening after Claire’s first day in the new clinic.

When Monday morning came, Claire arrived in the clinic early. Joe was already there. She had detected the American accent during their phone conversation and soon found that Joe was going to be a good boss. He had arranged her first day to allow an opportunity to meet a few regular clients but also given her time to look over their files before working with them and an extended lunch hour to talk to him. A small pile of four files was in her tray. 

She looked over the consulting room, found where things were stored, checked the mechanism on the electronic treatment table and prepared towels, blankets and warmed massage oils for the first patient, who was due to arrive in 20 minutes. She took the first file from the tray and opened it to scan previous treatments:

_Name Colum Mackenzie_

_Age 50 (2019)_

_Place of birth Scotland_

_Religion Catholic_

_Next of kin Letitia Mackenzie (wife)_

_Children 1 son (Hamish)_

She could hardly believe that her very first patient at the clinic would be a Mackenzie. Were they seeking her out? She was thankful it wasn’t Dougal or, even worse, Laoghaire. She had no time to read further. A knock on the door revealed Joe: “Claire, your first patient is a little early. Please meet Colum Mackenzie.” 

Joe stood aside and introduced Claire: “Colum, this is Claire Beauchamp. She’s a highly qualified and experienced osteopathic physician who is new to our practice.”

Colum went to sit in the hard chair next to Claire’s desk: “No please. Sit in my chair and I’ll adjust it for you” she said.

It had taken seconds for Claire to realise that Colum suffered from pycnodysostosis (PYCD) from the Greek meaning "dense" together with the compound word "dysostosis" meaning abnormal bone formation. It was more commonly known as Toulouse-Lautrec syndrome, after the 19th century artist Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec. 

He was unusually short. His midface was less full than usual. The nose was prominent. The jaw was small and the teeth irregular. He was also likely to be in pain almost constantly.

“I’m no’ a cripple, Claire Beauchamp” he told her as he rested his walking stick on her desk and carefully sat on her chair.

“I see little point in you being any less comfortable than you need to be”, she replied as she adjusted the chair to accommodate his height. “After all, you’re paying and I’d like to think you’ll get your money’s worth, Mr Mackenzie.”

He gave her a slight smile: “Aye, well I am a tight Scot. Ye can call me Colum.”

This was going to be interesting, Claire thought. Thrown in at the deep end, she was determined to swim.


	12. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was a legendary biblical figure who was made to spend a night in the lion's den, with the expectation that he would be dead by the following morning. His enemies were jealous of his favoured position. Daniel survived, and his enemies were thrown to the lions instead. Claire is not sure she is prepared to be a Daniel in the Mackenzies' conflict.

Claire talked to Colum for ten minutes before undertaking any examination to get some history of his medical condition. The pain had now worsened and there had been some suggestion of surgery, but Colum was concerned this could reduce his mobility even further. He was looking for alternatives.

She lowered the treatment table and helped him remove his top layer of clothing, then he laid on the table with her help. She began with his extremities – his toes, lower legs, fingers, hands – and steadily worked over his body gently massaging and getting feedback on where the pain was worst. She soon realised Colum was a tough man. His body would tense, and he would let out an occasional grunt, but he would rarely complain of the pain, which she was sure was considerable.

She covered Colum with a warm blanket: “Colum, I believe you have developed spondylosis. It’s a type of arthritis spurred by wear and tear to the spine. It may have gone unnoticed as it was assumed that the pycnodysostosis had gradually worsened with age. Lumbar spondylosis affects the lower back, and that’s where you have the strongest reaction to pain. You can take some medications to relieve the pain, you might consider steroid injections but first I’d like to get an X ray of the area and target it with massage and aquatic therapy.”

“Ye want me to get in the water? I dinna know about that Claire. I could slip or do something to make it worse”, he said with concern.

“I’ve taken patients to the Turkish baths in Glasgow, and I know there are also baths in Edinburgh. How would you feel about having sessions there for a few weeks to see if it relieves the pain?” she suggested.

“Are ye saying ye’d come into the baths with me?” he said with a grin on his face.

“Yes, but no hanky panky Mr Mackenzie. I’m a respectable woman, I’d have you know”, she laughed.

“Well, I’ve never had anyone make an offer like that Claire. Alright, let’s give it a try”, he agreed as she helped him sit up and dress. “I think my wife will want to come and watch. She willna believe it when I tell her.”

Claire gave him a referral for an Xray and rang the baths to make appointment times. By the time Colum left, he was looking at trying therapy he’d never been prepared to try before. As he left, Joe asked him how he felt: “I like this new therapist Joe. She’s prepared to try things no-one else has been. I just hope it works. Send me an invoice”, he replied.

By lunchtime Joe had only positive feedback about Claire. As they ate lunch together, Claire shared her thoughts on Colum and another patient. Joe was impressed at her suggestions. At the end of the day, she only had to wander upstairs to her apartment and wait for Jamie.

As the sun set, she heard Jamie’s car pull into the car park and skipped down to greet him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips: “I’ve waited almost 24 hours for that. Come in and have your dinner and we can talk about our day.”

As they ate, Claire told Jamie about meeting Colum. Jamie looked up in surprise: “Well, he can be a cantankerous old bastard but he’s worth two of his brother Dougal.”

“Is Dougal his brother?” Claire asked in surprise.

“He is”, Jamie confirmed.

“That’s very interesting. His condition is due to a defective gene which must be present in both parents. It’s very rare. It doesn’t necessarily follow that siblings will also have it, but they could be carriers”, Claire told him.

“Well, my mother doesna have it”, Jamie commented.

“Your mother is the _sister_ of Dougal and Colum?” Claire said in surprise.

“Yes, but she tries to have as little to do with them as possible. They were both against her marriage to my father. The friction with Dougal is much worse than that with Colum, but she’s no longer close to either of them. I’ll make ye a pot of tea”, Jamie said rising from the table and changing the subject.

Claire’s mind was working overtime, but she sensed that Jamie would prefer not to talk about the Mackenzies. Instead, she told him about Joe and her other patients and Jamie told her about his day. When they climbed into bed, they were both ready for the kind of comfortable intimacy shared by those who were settling into a steady relationship. And Jamie was keen to experience the skin on skin experience again.

It was three days later that Claire met with Colum and his wife, Letitia, at the Turkish baths. Claire donned her swimsuit and readied a pile of towels on the heated towel rail. She slowly guided Colum into the water and held him as he allowed his body to float with her reassurance. Claire ran him through some simple exercises with the beautifully warm water supporting his body. Letitia watched on, at first anxiously and then delighted at Colum’s obvious enjoyment of being able to move more freely.

Claire had arranged for a treatment bench to be available so she could gently massage Colum then dry him off with warm towels. She was pleased to see that he and Letitia were already talking about his next visit. As they left, Letitia placed her hand on Claire’s arm: “Thank ye so much Claire. I couldna believe Colum agreed to try this but having met ye I see why he cooperated” she winked.

When Jamie arrived back at the apartment that evening, Claire ran down to welcome him again. He lifted her from the ground and kissed her. As they walked to the building, arms around one another, they didn’t see Laoghaire standing across the road. She had come to Edinburgh with her mother for the day. Had they noticed her, they would’ve seen a look of sheer anger on her face. She crossed the road and saw a photo of Claire below Joe’s in the window of _The Ailing Body’s _office and recognised her as the singer in _Caledonia. _Things fell into place in her mind and she was furious. 

It was only two days later that Claire collected the patient files from her tray in the morning. As she fingered through them, she froze and looked at Joe: “Is this Dougal Mackenzie a new patient Joe? There don’t appear to be any notes in the file.”

“Yes, he rang yesterday. All I know is that he’s having some back pain”, Joe replied.

Claire knew Joe had a full day and decided that Dougal knew nothing about her, so it should be fine. Maybe Colum had suggested he see her. She was getting upset about nothing, she told herself.

Dougal was her last patient before lunch. She greeted him in the waiting room. He was a tall, muscular man with thinning hair but a generous beard. His eyes were blue and flinty. She was a bit uncomfortable with the way he looked at her. He sat on the chair beside hers giving short, sharp answers to her questions about his back and the associated pain. He removed his shirt and trousers and laid face down on the treatment bench. As Claire ran her hands over his back, she could feel tension in his body. 

After kneading his back, Claire asked him to turn over, believing a lot of the tension was in his legs. She stood alongside him and felt his hand run up her arm and then rest on her arse. She tensed: “Please don’t do that Mr Mackenzie” she said calmly. His hand ran down her leg and she moved away. As she worked on his legs, he suddenly sat up and grabbed her: “Ye seduced my nephew, so it must be my turn now.”

Claire pulled away, threw his clothes on him, opened the door and said loudly: “Get out. Get out now!” Joe, working just down the corridor, threw the door open and looked out: “Are you alright Claire?” he said looking worried.

“No, I’m bloody not. I want him out of here now. I will not be sexually harassed by this man!” she said, fighting back tears.

Dougal threw his clothes on and headed out. As he passed Claire he said quietly: “Ye stole Jamie from my niece ye whore. Ye havena heard the last of this” and then left.

Claire was shaking. As Joe hurriedly finished with his patient, she made herself a coffee and sat in the office, trying hard to regulate her breathing and settle down. Joe locked the door behind his patient as they left and joined her.

“What happened Claire? You need to tell me. We should report this to the police” Joe said with concern.

“No, no. I don’t want to do that. I just never want to see that man again Joe”, she told him.

“He won’t set foot in this practice again Claire. You have my word on that. If he calls, I’ll tell him he’s not welcome”, Joe reassured her.

“I’m not sure I should have come to Edinburgh. I seem to have walked into a family full of problems.”

“Come have lunch with me. My shout. Tell me all about it”, Joe said. They walked to the café along the road and Claire told him about Jamie, Laoghaire and Dougal. Joe listened in silence, finally saying: “Claire, you can’t let these people win. They’re bullies and it’s been working for them. Someone has to call them to account.”

“I’m not sure that someone is me”, Claire replied. “This has been brewing for years and I've just walked into the lion's den.”


	13. A trusting friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is torn but finds she has a friend in her corner.

Fortunately for Claire, her afternoon client cancelled. Joe suggested she relax in the apartment and ring if she needed him. She was already seriously considering returning to Shandon and had taped up some boxes ready to pack when she heard the doorbell. She answered it reluctantly, to find Letitia on the doorstep.

“Please, come on in Letitia”, Claire said politely but with a definite lack of enthusiasm.

“I came to talk to ye, but Joe told me ye were up here. I hope I’m not intruding”, Letitia said.

“No, please. I’ll make us some tea. How do you have yours?” Claire asked.

“Strong with a dash of milk and one sugar”, Letitia replied.

She noticed the empty boxes piled in one corner of the lounge room: “Are ye packing or unpacking?” she asked.

Claire was finding it difficult to keep her composure and Letitia noticed her hesitancy: “I’m sorry Claire. I shouldn’t pry. I really came to talk to ye about Colum. After the session at the Turkish Baths he slept through the night. He hasna done that in years. I was wondering if we could make the sessions more frequent.”

Claire poured their tea: “I’m not sure I’ll be here Letitia. I can talk to Joe about it if you’d like me to.”

Letitia’s face dropped: “That would be such a shame. Colum has such confidence in ye. He’s no’ the most trusting person but he feels comfortable with ye. Can I ask why the sudden change?”

Claire couldn’t hold back her emotions and the tears began to flow. She sat at the table with Letitia, her head down: “I had a nasty experience with one of your family today and I’m not sure I can stay in Edinburgh. I’m thinking of moving back to Shandon, where I have a cottage I love. I came here for the man I love, but it’s only brought trouble to both of us.”

“Ye say a member of my family? I’m guessing that would be Dougal. The man has a habit of causing pain to everyone who crosses his path”, Letitia said with gritted teeth.

Claire nodded and sipped her tea. There was a minute of silence before Letitia held Claire’s hand: “I’m going to tell ye something I havena told a soul, except Colum of course. I think I need to tell ye, so you know I understand and that ye have a friend. I think I can trust ye to keep this in yer confidence.”

Letitia bit her bottom lip and pulled the box of tissues closer: “When I was much younger, not quite 19, I met Colum and Dougal. Colum was very sweet on me”, she said with a slight blush, “but Dougal was the strapping lad who loved the young ladies – and they loved him. I went to a dance one night with Dougal and he made sure I had a wee bit too much to drink. I was that tipsy I couldna walk in a straight line.”

Letitia covered her mouth for a moment: “There’s no easy way to say this. Dougal forced himself on me after that dance.”

Claire looked up, red eyed and open mouthed. 

“There’s more”, Letitia said. “I found out about five weeks later that I was with child. I couldna tell my parents for fear they’d disown me, so I turned to Colum. Claire, that man was a godsend. He was angry with Dougal, but he was more concerned about me. He went to my father the next day and asked for my hand in marriage. There was no mention of my being with child. He said he couldna wait to wed me, so we were married a week later and when wee Hamish was born he was actually overdue, but we said he was a wee bit premature. A great many people wonder why on earth I married Colum, but they don’t know him like I do. All these years later we rarely have a cross word, and he and Hamish are the best of pals.”

“Does Hamish know?” Claire asked in amazement.

“Hamish had genetic testing and a DNA test a few years ago to see if he was a carrier of PYCD. We didna want him to find out from someone else, so Colum told him he wasna his biological father. In a way he was relieved, but he said to Colum _’You’re my father. You’ve been my father all my life and I love you. I’ve no wish to know who my biological father is because he couldn’t be as great a father as you.’_ And that was the end of the issue.”

By now, both Claire and Letitia were teary.

Claire kissed Letitia’s cheek: “Thank you. You are so brave and generous to share that with me. Your secret is safe. I won’t tell anyone. The story is yours to tell, not mine. It does confirm, however, that Dougal is an utter bastard of the first order.”

Letitia laughed: “Oh yes. Colum barely tolerates him, but their parents left them shares in the company, so they speak when they have to but no more than that. Their sister got the balance of power in the company, but she’s always left her votes with Colum. She doesna get involved at all. It annoys Dougal no end. If he could get Ellen on side, he could be in control, but Ellen would never countenance that. She knows Dougal would get drunk on the feeling of power and the company would be destroyed in no time. So, she stays out of it and lets Colum run the show.”

Claire poured them both a second cuppa. “Letitia, is that Ellen Fraser you’re referring to?”

“Yes. She doesna have much to do with either Colum or Dougal. Some disagreement about her marrying Brian Fraser. I dinna understand as he seems like a fine man to me”, Letitia replied.

“Letitia, does Colum know that Dougal used his position as a shareholder to threaten the Frasers’ livelihood?” Claire asked.

“Colum wouldna agree with that at all. I’m sure he doesna know about it. How do ye know that Claire?” she asked.

“Because the man I love is Jamie Fraser, Ellen’s son, and Dougal isn’t a bit happy about it. It’s why he harassed me, told me I’d seduced Jamie and I was a whore. Blamed me for Jamie splitting up with Laoghaire”, Claire told her.

“That scheming bastard! Threatening ye like that.” Letitia was incensed. “Claire, ye’re not to pack those boxes. I’ll see ye for Colum’s next appointment at the baths but ye’re not going anywhere lass. I believe ye young people talk about ‘the shit hitting the fan’. Well, there’s not a fan big enough for the amount of shit I owe Dougal Mackenzie!”

Letitia, previously softly spoken and gentle in manner, left Claire’s apartment like a woman possessed. She stomped over to her car and disappeared into the distance. Claire was watching her car depart as Jamie’s car approached.

Claire was a little subdued in her greeting of Jamie and he noticed it. When he made it to the lounge room and saw the boxes taped up and ready for packing in the corner, he gave her a puzzled look: “What’s going on Sassenach? You only finished unpacking days ago. Why the boxes?”

“Because I think I brought too much stuff to Edinburgh. I was preparing to take some things back to my cottage in Shandon.”

Claire couldn’t make eye contact with Jamie, so he held her shoulders and tilted her chin up, so that she was looking directly at him: “Is it something I’ve done Claire? Are ye angry with me?” he asked frowning.

“No, not at all. I’m just tired. It’s been a difficult day.” She didn’t want to tell Jamie what had happened with Dougal. She knew he would be furious and might confront Dougal, making the family conflict worse still. She didn’t want to feel responsible for that.

Jamie held her close: “Ye do know that I love ye don’t you?” he said softly.

“And I love you, but I’m not sure about Edinburgh. I think I prefer it when it’s just me and you in Shandon”, she said without elaborating.

“Did ye have a run-in with someone?” he asked, fishing for clues.

“I’ll be fine”, Claire responded. “Please, can we leave it for now? I’ll prepare some supper and we can have an early night.”

Jamie was uncomfortable with the situation. He and Claire had always been so open and honest with one another, and it was an aspect of their relationship he really enjoyed. Where Laoghaire would have an apoplectic fit about nothing in particular, Claire was calm and open. It wasn’t like her to be withdrawn. He was sure there must be a reason.


	14. Just deserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite its pronunciation, just deserts, with one s, is the proper spelling for the phrase meaning "the punishment that one deserves." Definitely applicable to Dougal.

Claire was restless during the night. Jamie was sure he heard her crying, but when he asked her if she was alright, she appeared to be asleep. When he woke at the crack of dawn, she was nowhere to be seen. He donned some clothes and went looking for her. He walked to the closest park and eventually found her dawdling around the lake, her head down and her hands in her jacket pockets.

“Claire, I was worried. Are ye alright?” he called out.

She looked up, surprised: “I didn’t sleep well, so I thought I’d have a walk. It’s fine”, she replied.

Jamie kissed her: “Sassenach, ye’re freezing. Come back and I’ll make ye a coffee and breakfast.”

“I’m really not hungry, but a coffee would be good. I didn’t want to wake you”, she said placing her head on his shoulder.

“Claire, ye’re like an open book. There’s something wrong and ye need to tell me what it is, or I’ll go mad”, he told her as he hugged her.

“I think I’ll be fine if we can just go to Shandon for the weekend. I miss it. It’s _my _place when I’m uncertain about the world. Can we?” she said forlornly.

“Of course. We can go whenever you want to. Ye can kiss the door and I’ll kiss ye”, he laughed.

They strolled back to the apartment, hand in hand. Jamie sat Claire on the couch and placed a blanket over her, then made a pot of coffee and some raisin toast for both of them. “I’m busy from 10-3, but I finish early this afternoon”, Claire told him. “Maybe we could go to the cottage this afternoon and stay overnight.”

“If that’s what ye want, that’s what we’ll do”, Jamie said emphatically. “If it makes ye happy, it makes me happy Sassenach.”

Claire ate a slice of toast, drank several cups of coffee and had a reassuring cuddle with Jamie beneath the blanket. Then she went to have a shower while Jamie cleaned up. While she was washing and dressing, Jamie’s phone rang. It was 8.30am and he wondered if something was wrong at _Lallybroch. _It was Rupert.

“Jamie, sorry to call early. I’m at work, and Colum is in here raising merry hell. What’s the name of yer new lady?” Rupert asked.

“Her name’s Claire. Why?” Jamie asked.

“Her name and yours are being thrown around in a huge argument between Colum and Dougal. And Letitia has even got involved. It’d be a brave man who tried to get a word in edgewise”, Rupert told him. Jamie could hear the commotion in the background.

“Do ye think I should get involved?” Jamie asked.

“The finance manager tried and got shouted down. We’ve got a few early customers who are wondering what the hell is going on”, Rupert replied.

“I’ll be there soon. Thanks for the call” Jamie replied.

Claire appeared from the bedroom to find Jamie, hands on hips, saying: “Claire, what the hell is going on? Rupert just called to say Dougal, Colum and Letitia are having a huge argument and it appears to be about me and you.”

“Oh … shit. I hoped it wouldn’t come to that”, Claire replied. “Something happened yesterday, and I told Letitia about it.”

“And? Are ye going to tell me?” Jamie said, a little exasperated.

Claire spilt the beans. When she told Jamie what Dougal had done and that he had called her “a whore”, Jamie grabbed their jackets: “Get in the car Sassenach. Now.”

“But Jamie …” she began. She looked at his face and knew that it was pointless to object. She left a note for Joe to let him know she’d be back for her 10am appointment and jumped in the car.

Jamie’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. His face was as red as his hair and he was furious. Claire wondered if he might start breathing fire – her man, the dragon. They were about halfway to their destination when Jamie looked at her: “I canna believe ye didna tell me Claire. Ye _should _have told me.”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew this was how you’d react. I hoped it could be resolved without this. Slow down Jamie. We’re almost there”, she said as calmly as possible.

They pulled into the car park and Jamie swiftly climbed from the car. He slammed the car door shut and strode towards the entrance, with Claire in pursuit. Rupert was waiting at the door, looking concerned: “They’re still going strong” he told Jamie as he strode past Rupert.

When Jamie threw the door to the office open, Dougal’s face fell: “Who told ye to get involved?”

“When I found out what ye had done and said to Claire, it became my business. Ye’ve got away with bullying the two most important women in my life – my mother and the woman I hope to marry – but ye’ve gone too far this time. Colum may be angry with ye, but I’ve a good mind to flatten ye, ye slimy bastard”, Jamie said baring his teeth at Dougal.

Letitia looked through the doorway to see Claire looking in, fearful that this could turn into an all-in brawl. Rupert was standing beside Claire, thinking it best that he be there to protect her if Dougal lashed out. 

Realising that he was now well outnumbered, Dougal stormed out of the office. He paused to stare down Claire, but she looked at him defiantly. Rupert stood between them: “Best ye go Dougal. Ye’ll have to knock me down to get to Claire.”

When Dougal drove off, Letitia helped an exhausted Colum to a chair: “It’s not before time that ye stood up to Dougal, my dear. It’s been a long time coming but I’m so proud of the way ye handled him.” She called Claire and Rupert into the office and shut the door behind them. “I think it best that ye all know what happened here this morning. Sit down.”

As Colum caught his breath and recuperated, Letitia told them: “When I went home and told Colum what Dougal had done to the Frasers, and what he’d done and said to Claire, he was furious. He’d had a few complaints about Dougal, so he came down here and confronted the Finance Manager. He caved in and told Colum that Dougal had been taking goods for his farm and the cost was being charged up to other customers. A few of them had cottoned on and complained, so we lost their accounts. He was also interfering in the business without speaking to Colum.”

Colum placed his hand on Letitia’s and continued: “Dougal was angry that Ellen had stepped back and given me control of her shareholder votes. He thought if Jamie married Laoghaire, he might be able to manipulate Jamie and gain control of Ellen’s shares. That would’ve destroyed the business to feed his own greed and need for power. Turns out the man is in serious financial trouble and owes money to numerous people. I’ve been here since the wee hours looking through the books and I’m going to see Dougal is made to pay for what he’s done to the business and its customers.”

“So, Dougal was trying to scare me off for his own gain not because of any loyalty to Laoghaire?” Claire asked.

“I believe so. Dougal has always put himself first”, Colum replied. "As does Laoghaire, it seems."

“I had no idea Ma effectively held the balance of power in the business”, Jamie said. “It makes sense that he would’ve threatened my parents when I broke up with Laoghaire. He saw that as his last chance to get what he wanted.”

“Aye. Rupert already suspected Dougal was fiddling the books and had spoken to me. The Finance Manager has been given his marching orders and I hope Rupert will take over the day-to-day management of the business”, Colum said looking at an amazed Rupert.

“And I’d like to talk to Ellen about giving ye the voting rights for her shares, Jamie. I think we need another family member involved in the decision-making to help me, and eventually Hamish”, Colum suggested.

Then Colum smiled at Claire: “I think ye were worried about casting this family asunder, Claire. Ye’ve actually done us a great service and brought us together. We’ve all been too worried about getting Dougal riled up when we should have united against him. His threatening behaviour to you was the last straw and Letitia and I hope ye’ll stay, not least because ye’re a kind woman and I’ve been feeling better after your treatment.”


	15. Meeting the outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy new year to you all!
> 
> Following the confrontation with Dougal, there is a period of reflection and an opportunity to take stock of the situation.

Jamie was driving Claire back to Edinburgh so she could meet her commitments at _The Ailing Body. _He was quiet but physically tense. Claire finally spoke: “Are you angry with me Jamie? I had no idea Dougal was causing as much trouble as he was.”

“I’m no’ such much angry as disappointed Claire. Ye know I love ye, but he threatened ye and ye didna tell me. It makes me feel ye dinna trust me”, Jamie told her. “Like ye dinna need me either. Christ knows, I need ye and I’m no’ afraid to admit it.”

“Jamie, I didn’t tell you _because _I love you. I was worried that you might confront Dougal and he would do something underhand. If he’d hurt you, I’d kill him. With my training I could technically break the bastard’s neck and I’d be sorely tempted. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disappoint you. Forgiven?” she said, looking at him with concern.

Jamie pulled over to the side of the road and leaned across to kiss Claire’s cheek: “Forgiven. Truth is, I could forgive ye just about anything Sassenach. Knowing ye could break a man’s neck makes me a wee bit concerned though”, he said with a wide grin before starting the ignition and continuing to Edinburgh.

Claire hurried to her 10am appointment, while Jamie turned around his car and drove to _Lallybroch, _to tell Ellen and Brian about the morning’s events: “Ye’d have been proud of Colum and Letitia, and Rupert has been asked to manage the business. He did the right thing to call me. Colum was exhausted by the time Dougal left in a huff.”

“And he threatened Claire? Good grief, he’s stooped to an all-time low. He’s always been a narcissist but now he’s a crazed man”, Ellen said as she stirred her cake mix. “Jamie, ye need to bring Claire to meet us. She’ll wonder what people around here are like. Bring her to my birthday lunch next week. I’ll invite Colum and Letitia if she gets on so well with them. I’m proud of both of them for defending her against a bully.”

“Aye Ma. I think healing any wounds with Colum would show Dougal he’s taking on a united front. And I want ye to meet Claire anyway. She’s very special to me”, he said as his arm extended around his mother’s shoulders. “I think ye’ll love her.”

Ellen kissed his cheek: “Ye’re very happy with her aren’t ye, Jamie?”

Jamie smiled: “I am. She’s The One.”

“Ye sound like me when I met Ellen, Jamie” Brian chuckled. “I just knew immediately. Hit me like a ram hits yer legs as ye try to shear it.”

Ellen raised her wooden spoon in jest: “Dinna compare me to a woolly ram Brian Fraser!”

Jamie and Brian worked together on some outbuildings for hours, stopping for lunch and a slice of freshly baked cake. Mid-afternoon, Jamie headed back to Edinburgh to pick up Claire. She was downing a cup of tea and a chocolate muffin when he arrived. She had a bag of essentials packed, and a box of foodstuffs for the weekend.

“Joe loved it when I told him about you threatening to flatten Dougal. He said he’d wished you had, and I’d taken photos. He’s on a blacklist at several businesses Joe has contacted”, Claire said as she threw her arms around Jamie’s neck. “How were your family?”

“Good. Ma wants ye to come to her birthday lunch. She’s going to invite Colum and Letitia, so you won’t be faced with a gathering of strangers. It’s next week. Are ye ready to head off?” Jamie asked.

“I am. Let’s go”, Claire told him.

As they drove to Shandon memories of the morning mêlée faded. They both relaxed and decided on a simple evening meal and a walk near the loch before falling into the bed where their love life began. They were lying in bed when Claire ran her fingers over Jamie’s bare chest and said quietly: “Did you mean it? What you said to Dougal about hoping to marry me?”

“I wasna sure ye’d heard that. I wish ye hadn’t in a way”, Jamie replied.

“Oh, so you didn’t mean it?” Claire said in a disappointed voice.

“I did, but I’d hoped to make my proposal a little more romantic than that. I wanted to think of something special”, he said kissing her forehead.

“It was very special. You said it when you were defending me. You were furious with Dougal because he’d threatened me. I think that’s incredibly romantic Jamie, even though it did scare the pants off me”, she snickered.

“Well, I can think of more romantic ways of getting the pants off ye too Sassenach”, Jamie scoffed.

“I realised something today – something that surprised me”, Claire said as she ran her hand down towards his stomach. “When we got back to the cottage, I hadn’t missed it nearly as much as I expected. I think I acknowledged to myself that _you_ are my home now. Not this cottage, not a place but you. It wouldn’t matter where I was as long as I’m with you”, she said as her hand ran down to his groin. “And most of all, when you’re inside me because then we’re as close as two people can be.”

“Can I ask ye something?” Jamie said as one hand caressed her breast. 

“You can”, she said seductively.

“Do you recall that time ye asked me if I’d like ye to take charge and make love to me slowly?” he smiled.

“I remember it well”, she giggled.

“Do ye think ye could do that again? Please?” he said lifting his eyebrows.

“I’d love to”, she said lifting her leg over him. 

Jamie caressed her breasts as she ran her fingers over his length and slowly lowered herself on to him. He found it difficult to believe that an encore could be even better than the first time – but it was.

The next week flew by. Claire had brought her harp back to Edinburgh so she could play at Ellen’s birthday. That morning she dressed in a simple but sophisticated outfit and spent an unusually long time doing her hair and make-up. Jamie stood in the doorway to the bedroom watching her: “Claire, ye’d look beautiful in a pair of jeans and sneakers. But I have to admit ye’ve excelled yerself today. I’m not sure we’ll make it to lunch because looking at ye is making me as horny as a goat.”

“You do know Horny Goat Weed is an aphrodisiac, don’t you?” Claire grinned.

“I’ve no need of an aphrodisiac with ye Sassenach. If anything, I sometimes need something to quell the lust”, he laughed as he grabbed her breasts from behind.

“Is it usual, do ye think? The way it is when I touch ye, when ye lie with me?” he asked as he kissed her neck.

“No, I don’t think it is. All I do know is that I love you James Fraser and that’s all that matters. Now, let’s get to this lunch before we go to bed and stay there for the rest of the day”, she said as she rose from the chair. She squeezed his butt: “With that arse, I’m sorely tempted.”

They walked toward the car with their hands on one another’s butts, laughing as they talked about the joy of holding butts as they made love. Claire was still nervous about “meeting the outlaws” but knowing that Colum and Letitia would also be there made her a little more comfortable. As they drove close to _Lallybroch_, Claire gasped: “Christ Jamie, you never told me you lived in such a stunning environment. And the house – it’s amazing.”

“I’ve lived here all my life Claire. Can ye see why I didna want to leave?” he said proudly.

“Totally. What a childhood you must have had”, she said looking around.

“I knew ye’d love it. Almost as much as I love ye”, he smiled.


	16. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family relationships, old and new, are the focus of this chapter.

Jamie parked in front of _Lallybroch_ and Claire emerged from the passenger seat looking nervous. Realising this was an anxious moment for Claire, Jamie took her by the hand and walked alongside her towards the substantial front door. As he opened the door, Brian and Ellen appeared to greet the woman they’d been keen to meet. When Jamie went to pull his hand away, Claire gripped it as if they were glued together. It wasn’t until they reached the large kitchen table and sat down that Claire finally loosened her grip on his hand.

Jamie recalled Claire’s explanation that she had no living family and, squeezing her hand, smiled to reassure her.

Claire finally relaxed when she had tea and cake in front of her – something to play with as the conversation continued.

She felt more comfortable when Colum and Letitia arrived some minutes later. Ellen invited Letitia to sit next to Claire, with Jamie on her other side. Her bookends were people she knew and felt totally comfortable with. Jamie was delighted to see her laughing and beginning to chat.

With Brian and Ellen, Colum and Letitia, Jenny and Ian and Jamie and Claire at the table for lunch, Claire was getting a crash course in the Fraser-Murray-Mackenzie family relationships. The only time she flinched was when Jenny brought up how (and when) she and Jamie had met. 

Jamie looked at her stony-faced: “Claire and I began dating _after _I split with Laoghaire Janet” he said sternly, as Ian kicked her under the table. The looks of disdain from everyone at the table quickly silenced her.

Taking the opportunity to update the gathering, Colum waded in: “Ye may be interested to know that Dougal had bought a significant share in the Broch Mordha pub but, given his debts, has been forced to sell it. It seems his interference was the only reason Laoghaire had a job there and the owners have now shown her the door. I understand the number of customers has grown since she and Dougal are no longer there. I think the expression is ‘yer past catches up with ye’.”

Ian agreed: “Aye, it’s a happier place to visit in the past week. I didna realise Dougal was part-owner but that explains it all.”

“Laoghaire has crossed so many people over the years, it’s little wonder a lot of people didna want to drink there”, Jenny agreed.

Keen to change the subject, Ellen turned to Claire: “Jamie tells me ye’ve brought yer harp Claire. Can you give us a few tunes after dessert? Maybe _The Skye Boat Song?_”

“Yes, Jamie thought it would be an unusual present for your birthday”, Claire smiled. “I’d love to.”

After a serving of pudding, Jamie carried the harp into the lounge and Claire set up. Hiding behind her harp, she was in her element. After the _Boat Song, _she played _Greensleeves _and then _O’Carolan’s Lament. _

Jamie raised his glass and winked at Claire as she finished with _Happy Birthday_, unexpectedly accompanied by the Fraser’s wee cheetie.

Ellen rose, approached Claire and kissed her on the cheek, whispering: ”Thank you. That was the best birthday present. And thank you for making my son so happy. That is the most wonderful gift.”

Lunch morphed into afternoon tea. Any animosity between the Frasers and Colum had dissolved by the time he and Letitia departed. Colum promised to return to discuss Ellen’s shares and the future of the business. It seemed likely Dougal would be forced to sell all or most of his shares in order to avoid debt collectors and bankruptcy and Colum wanted a plan in place if and when that happened.

The light was beginning to fade when Jamie suggested he take Claire for a walk. They donned their jackets and headed off down a gravel road past the house. The road led to a small bridge and, just beyond it, a white cottage.

“That was the gardener’s cottage back in the day when the family could afford such things”, Jamie explained.

“Oh, I love it. Does anyone live there?” Claire asked.

“No, not for a while. Would ye like to see inside?” Jamie said pulling a set of keys from his pocket.

“Very much”, an eager Claire replied.

Jamie turned the key in the lock and Claire walked in: “Jamie, it’s _beautiful_. If no-one lives here, why is it furnished?” She turned to find Jamie on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

“Claire, I was rather hoping ye’d marry me and live here with me. Will ye?” he asked.

“Of course I will. Have you been doing this place up for us?” she said emotionally.

“Aye, Da’s given me a hand but most of the work is mine. I didn’t want to propose until it was ready. That’s why I thought I’d blown it when I blurted out that I hoped to marry ye when I got so angry with Dougal”, he said taking her in his arms. “Now, try on the ring” he smiled, slipping it on to her ring finger.

Claire was speechless. She just looked at the ring without saying a word. Finally, Jamie said: “Well? Do ye like it?”

“I love it. But I love you more”, she cried throwing her arms around his neck.

Jamie held her hand and lead her along a corridor, opening the door at the end. He lifted her in his arms and told her to close her eyes. She giggled as she felt herself land on a soft, comfy surface and he told her to open her eyes.

“Good God Jamie, this has to be _the _most Scottish bedroom possible” she said in amazement. She noticed he was beginning to undress and laughed loudly: “You want to christen the bed right now?”

“I do. This is the bed where you, Mrs Claire Fraser, are going to be ravished on a very regular basis and there’s no time like the present”, he said in lusty tones. Before Claire could respond, Jamie pulled up her dress and pulled down her panties. His head disappeared between her legs and she squealed as she felt his tongue home in on her clitoris. 

In minutes she was running her fingers through his curls and begging him to enter her. He took great delight in teasing her with his tongue and fingers, pushing her body up the bed with the force of his passion, then he lifted her legs and entered her with a grunt of delight. It was good that the cottage was a bit remote because the cries and gasps being produced by both of them were loud and desperate. Jamie was always an energetic lover, but Claire thought that today he was almost possessed. By the time they both came, Claire was clinging to Jamie and the tartan at the bedhead. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was hitting his head on the wood.

They both lay exhausted and panting. When Jamie finally caught his breath and looked into Claire’s eyes, he smiled: “Welcome to your new home Sassenach. Now ye’ve seen the most important room, would you like a tour of the rooms ye havena seen?”

“Very much, if I can walk”, she laughed as she kissed him.

They dressed and Jamie showed Claire two more bedrooms: “I thought ye’d like to put yer bed in here. We canna sell it as it’s an important part of us coming together. The second bedroom I thought would be perfect for all yer instruments and books. I’ve left it almost untouched so ye can do what you want with it. I want this to be a place ye feel belongs to ye as much as me.”

Claire squeezed his arm: “_Our _home Jamie. And you’ve done a wonderful job. I feel so blessed. It’s getting dark. Do you want to stay here or get back to the main house?”

“Well, we’ve no food here. How about we go back to the main house and bring food here for lunch tomorrow?” he suggested.

“Yes, I want to get to know the character of the place. Every home has a personality of its own. My cottage in Shandon is definitely a feminine Fionnghal, but this has a more masculine feel. I can’t quite place it yet, but I have strong feelings about it already. I can feel the love you’ve put into it Jamie”, she told him as she held him around the waist.

Jamie locked up the cottage and they walked briskly back to the main house as the light failed. As they entered the house, they heard loud voices emanating from the kitchen. Jamie recognised the gruff tones of Dougal’s voice and the shrill screeching of Laoghaire: “Christ Sassenach, will we ever be free of those troublemakers?” Jamie exclaimed as he paced towards the kitchen. Claire stood back for a moment and then followed him.


	17. Never a dull moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire's lives are still being turned upside down.

There was a moment of silence when Jamie entered the kitchen and Dougal spotted him. Laoghaire’s smirk disappeared when she saw Claire following him: “What are ye doing here ye bitch?” she spat through clenched teeth.

Before Jamie could scold Laoghaire, Claire responded: “Well, I’m an invited guest but I’m not sure that applies to you.”

“Keep yer nose out of family business”, Dougal said threateningly. “Ye’re no’ a Mackenzie or a Fraser.”

“Well, not yet.” Claire’s rejoinder and a quick glance at the ring on Claire’s ring finger brought a stunned look to Laoghaire’s face.

“Jamie, ye didna propose to that … that _thing_?” she said in anger.

“Claire has a name Laoghaire and I’ll thank ye to address her politely”, Jamie said furiously. “What the hell are ye doing here? And you Dougal?”

“Colum has ruined my reputation and now I hear he’s been sweet-talking Ellen to make sure he can drum me out of the family business. I need to buy Ellen’s shares so I can keep a hold on the business and my farm. He’s ruined Laoghaire too by making sure she lost her job at the pub” – Dougal was irate.

Jamie moved alongside Ellen: “Yer problems were self-made Dougal. I willna stand aside and see ye blame my mother for your own mismanagement. I sincerely doubt ye have the money to buy her shares at any rate. And we’re aware that ye had to sell yer share of the pub and that’s why Laoghaire lost her job. Now I’ll ask ye both to leave”, he insisted.

“Ye owe me an explanation for why _she _is wearing that ring and not _me_”, Laoghaire shrieked.

“I owe ye nothing Laoghaire. I made it clear I didna wish to marry ye and my relationship with Claire has nothing to do with ye” Jamie said forcefully.

Laoghaire lunged for Claire’s face but Claire, seeing it coming, grabbed her arm and twisted it up her back: “Think yourself lucky I’m too nice to break your arm Laoghaire. Try something like that again and I’ll place assault charges against you. And Dougal, the same applies to you. If you’re so desperate for money, I’ll buy your shares in the family business. Anything to have you out of our lives.”

She released Laoghaire’s arm as Dougal grabbed the other arm and dragged Laoghaire towards the exit: “Think about my offer Ellen. I’ll no’ let this lie” he threatened as he left.

Jamie locked the door behind them, while Claire held a shocked Ellen in her arms and comforted her.

“Ma, why did ye let them in?” Jamie asked.

“The door was unlocked, and they just barged in uninvited. I suspect Dougal is lashing out at everyone now that he’s on the edge of losing everything. I wonder if he knew Brian had gone into Broch Mordha with Ian and Jenny. And I wonder how he knew Colum had been here. I’m certainly glad ye both returned when ye did. And Claire – welcome to the family. Ye’re a welcome addition and ye certainly showed Laoghaire who’s boss!”

Claire was deep in thought while she made a large pot of tea and Jamie sat with Ellen. As they sipped their cuppas, Claire finally spoke: “Ellen, I think you should ring Colum and ask him to come over as soon as possible. He needs to be aware that Dougal is putting the hard word on you and also that I am prepared to buy a large parcel of shares so that they remain in the family. You shouldn’t have to be placed under this pressure at all.”

Jamie frowned: “Claire, how on earth could you afford to buy a large parcel of shares?”

“Well, if I’m going to live with you in the gardener’s cottage, I can sell my cottage at Shandon. It’s quite valuable now as it’s on the tourism radar. I think I could get a pretty penny for it”, Claire replied.

“But Claire, ye love that cottage”, Jamie said in surprise.

“I do, but I can’t live in two places at once and this would be my contribution to the family’s future – plus Ellen shouldn’t be placed under this duress. Will you think about it, Ellen?” Claire asked.

Ellen ran her hand down Claire’s cheek: “I can see why my son loves ye so much Claire. Ye’re kind but strong, just like him. And very talented. Thank ye for the suggestion. I’ve never been interested in the business and at this stage of our lives, I think Brian and I might be happier to have a wee bit of cash to spend than that weight around our necks. I will think about it, but I need to speak to Brian first. Then I’ll call Colum.”

The three of them were still sitting at the kitchen table when Brian, Jenny and Ian returned. Ellen recounted the details of Dougal’s visit and how Jamie and Claire had intervened. Brian applauded, and Jenny and Ian laughed, when she told them about Laoghaire’s failed attempt to terrorise Claire.

“My word Claire. Ye certainly are a welcome addition to the family. That’s made my day”, Brian laughed. “I’m delighted to hear Jamie’s hard work at the cottage has been worthwhile. What did ye think of the bedroom? I helped Jamie hang the tartans in there”, he asked.

Claire blushed as she replied: “I loved everything about the cottage Brian. I am a very lucky girl to find someone as wonderful as Jamie.”

Jenny chimed in: “It’ll be interesting to hear Laoghaire’s version of that encounter. Ye can rest assured it willna reflect reality. Well done Claire. Ye have a rest Ma and I’ll get Claire to help me prepare some supper.”

Claire was pleased to be included in Jenny’s culinary preparations. Working together was an opportunity to get to know one another. Jamie took Brian and Ian aside to talk about what had happened, while Ellen acted as supervisor in the kitchen. Being part of family dynamics was a bit foreign to Claire, but she was warming to it. If she was going to live on the _Lallybroch _estate she would need to be part of a team, as she was in the band.

Brian and Ellen agreed to sleep on Claire’s proposal and to phone Colum the next day. Jamie packed the car with a box of food and other essentials and he and Claire drove to the gardener’s cottage to spend the night. As they readied for bed, Jamie expressed some concerns: “Claire, if ye become involved in the family business it’ll mean becoming familiar with all sorts of agricultural products and terms. Ye dinna have that type of knowledge.”

“I’m not a complete ignoramus Jamie. I’ve worked in farming communities in England and Scotland. I’ve lived in remote self-sufficient communities in the Middle East, ridden horses and camels, sown fields with a horse-drawn plough and harvested crops by hand. I’m not some precious little society lady who doesn’t get her fingernails dirty”, Claire said proudly. “What I don’t know, I can soon learn.”:

Jamie looked at her with a mixture of amazement and pride: “Aye, I do believe ye could Sassenach. Ye’re full of surprises. Tell me about these places in the Middle East.”

They sat up in bed, Claire’s head resting on Jamie’s shoulder, as she told him about her life with Uncle Lamb in Egypt and Jordan, where he was involved in archaeological excavations. He and Claire had worked with the local farmers in order to win their trust and friendship. She had learned basic conversational skills in several languages and had a surprising knowledge of farming practices and crops: “Lamb brought me back to England to complete a formal education. Most of what I’d learned was from books, travel, life experience and Lamb. I do sometimes wonder if he was worried that I’d become part of some harem and that’s also why we left”, she giggled.

“How did ye come to learn the harp and other instruments then?” Jamie asked.

“Harps were widely used in the ancient Middle East. Depictions survive from Egypt and Mesopotamia from about 3000BC. Lamb brought one home one day and I taught myself to play it with a bit of help from a few locals. It wasn’t hard to pick up the clàrsach after that”, Claire told him matter-of-factly.

“Ye amaze me Claire. Ye seem to know something about everything”, Jamie said kissing the top of her head.

“Well, I had no television, limited internet and was surrounded by ancient cultures. Places like the pyramids and Petra were my back garden for years. But there were a few things that were sadly lacking”, she said running her fingers over his chest.

“Such as?” Jamie asked.

“Well, there were no tall, handsome, lusty, well-endowed redheads in kilts to sweep me off my feet. If there had been, I might have stayed”, she said shuffling down the bed. She pulled back the bed sheet and took Jamie in her mouth, her hand gently caressing his balls. As she ran her tongue over the top of his expanding penis he inhaled sharply: “God Claire, ye know exactly how to turn me into a crazed animal. I couldna resist ye if I tried.”

Jamie rolled her on to her stomach on the bed, her arms outstretched above her. He was covering her with his body. She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck, and she gasped as he slowly entered her, teasing her by withdrawing and then thrusting back into her. Her muffled gasps accompanied each withdrawal and re-entry until she felt him fill her. He whispered in her ear: “I love ye Claire. I’ll always love ye.”


	18. Having found ye, I’m worried I could lose ye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mistake can cause a ripple effect with unforeseeable consequences.

The following day, Ellen and Brian had decided that they would prefer to sell Ellen’s shares, provided they were in the hands of someone who could be trusted – and they put their trust in Claire. Claire was touched and told them she’d speak with her solicitor, who just happened to be John.

“John’s a legal eagle?” Jamie said, somewhat surprised.

“Yes, he was studying law at Oxford while I was studying medicine. As luck would have it, he wants to talk to me about a gig in Glasgow in a few weeks so we can kill two birds with one stone. Maybe kill Dougal at the same time”, she said with a wicked grin.

“I think that might be the weekend of my university reunion. I was hoping ye could come with me Sassenach, so I could show ye off”, Jamie told her.

“Well, I don’t mind if you go alone Jamie. It’d be good for you to see your old friends. Can I use your car though? It’s got a bit more oomph that my little one and I can fit my instruments in with ease”, Claire asked.

“Of course, I’ll borrow Ma’s. I’m sure she won’t mind”, Jamie replied looking over at Ellen.

“That’ll be fine. Brian will have his car in the event of an emergency.”

Ellen rang Colum and gave him the news. He would talk to the company solicitor. Now they needed to wait on Dougal.

They didn’t need to wait long. Late the next week, Colum received news that a number of Dougal’s creditors had applied to the court to make Dougal bankrupt and that he would need to sell assets to cover at least some of those debts. His shares would be on that list of assets. Time was not on Dougal’s side. Dougal’s branch of the family, who had long relied on his largesse, were now running for the hills rather than be associated with his demise – including Laoghaire. The lack of loyalty was, in some ways, sad but not unexpected. It was a reminder of that old adage: _Money can’t buy you friends, but it can buy you a better class of enemy._

At the weekend, Claire loaded up Jamie’s car with her instruments and an overnight bag. She planned to stop over at Shandon then drive on to Glasgow for the concert. She would stay in Glasgow overnight and return the next day. Jamie had picked up his glad rags from the dry cleaner: “My, my Jamie. You will look dapper in these clothes. Shame I won’t be there to rip them off you at the end of the night”, Claire laughed.

“I’ll miss ye Sassenach”, Jamie said kissing her.

“And I, you. But I’ll be on stage all night, so you won’t be missing much really. And I’ll need to talk to John about raising the funds for Dougal’s shares”, Claire said donning her jacket and giving him a farewell hug.

Jamie’s reunion was to be held in the Agricultural Science faculty at the University. He knew a few old friends would be attending and looked forward to seeing them. He also knew that these events tended to be drinking occasions, so he decided to leave Ellen’s car at the flat in Edinburgh and catch a taxi. Catching a taxi proved to be a wise decision. Drinking too much didn’t.

By the early hours of the morning, Jamie was in a sorry state. An old friend from his school days, Mary, watched on as Jamie began sinking into an inebriated state and she and her husband managed to drag him away from the scene and into their car. Their timing was good as they got him home and into the bathroom just minutes before he began vomiting. By 2am, Jamie was out cold in their spare bedroom, placed on his side in the coma position: “This reminds me of Jamie in his university days” Mary told her husband, Ronald. “He got himself involved with some awful women during his drinking revels.”

“Aye, he was telling me he got engaged to the love of his life recently but there were a few women hanging around when he started losing it. We did the right thing to get him out of there, Mary. He’s gonna take a while to sleep this off.”

When Jamie woke the next day, he was experiencing the classic morning after the night before. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was in a place where someone was working in a kitchen – the noise was unbearable. His throat was dry, his body ached, he was clammy, opening his eyes was difficult and when he tried to lift his head from the pillow it hurt like hell. He returned his head to the pillow and remained there. He drifted back into sleep and only woke when a hand gently touched his shoulder: “Jamie, it’s Mary. I’ve brought ye a strong black coffee. I think ye’ll need it” she said quietly.

Lifting his head was still incredibly difficult, but he managed to sit up a little: “Mary? Where am I?” he asked.

“Ron and I brought ye home early this morning. Ye were off yer face and we didna want to leave without ye. Ye’ve been sick and ye’ve slept for over 12 hours but we’ve kept an eye on ye. My word, ye were the worse for wear Jamie Fraser”, she said sternly but sympathetically.

Jamie slowly lifted his aching body and sipped the coffee: “Christ, I feel like shit” he told her.

“Well, ye actually _look_ like shit Jamie. It was a reminder of yer days at university. I’m not sure yer fiancée would be impressed if she could see ye now. Get up when ye’re ready and I’ll give ye a wee breakfast”, she suggested.

“There is no way food can pass my lips Mary. I’d be sick.”, Jamie assured her.

“Ye threw up so much last night I doubt there’s anything in yer stomach right now”, she laughed. “They say bananas or eggs are good for a hangover.”

Jamie turned up his nose: “I might be able to face a banana, but not eggs. Can I have another coffee?”

“Aye”, Mary smiled.

Jamie forced down a banana and a second cup of coffee. He had a wash, thinking that he could fall over in the shower, but had to put his filthy clothes back on as he had nothing else to wear. The smell of alcohol and perfume made him feel even worse. It was after 4pm when he realised that he didn’t have the jacket he’d worn to the reunion. In the pockets were his keys to the flat and his cell phone. Even if he went back to the flat, he couldn’t get in to get Ellen’s car keys unless Claire was back. 

He knew Claire’s number by heart, so he used Mary’s landline to ring it several times but went straight to her message bank. If she wasn’t home, the only option was to ring _Lallybroch _and hope someone was there. It was Jenny who answered the phone: “Jamie fucking Fraser, where the hell are ye?” she said loudly. He thought his skull had cracked.

“Ye dinna need to shout Jenny, I’m no’ deaf”, he replied irritably. “Can I talk to Ma?”

“No, she’s in Glasgow with Da. They’ve rushed there to be with Claire. We’ve been trying to find ye. Ian’s been to the flat, we’ve been ringing ye constantly”, Jenny said frantically.

Jamie was having difficulty focussing on what Jenny was saying: “Why are Ma and Da in Glasgow again?”

Jenny burst into tears: “Claire’s been in an accident. The police came here because the car she was driving is yours. Her friend John was trying to catch up with her when she collided with another vehicle. He’s at the hospital with her and Ma and Da are on their way. That’s all I know.”

Jamie stood by the phone like a stunned mullet. Mary, realising that something was wrong, took the receiver from his hand: “Jenny, it’s Mary McNab here. Ron and I brought Jamie home last night because he was very drunk. Has something happened?”

Jenny repeated what she knew to Mary, adding: “I’ll call Ian. He’s in Edinburgh looking for Jamie.” 

Mary gave her the address and phone number: “I’ll keep an eye on him until Ian gets here, Jenny. If there’s anything we can do, please let us know.”

Mary placed the phone back on its base and took Jamie’s arm: “Ian will be here before too long Jamie. Come sit on the couch and wait for him. I’ll wait with ye. And I’ll ask Ron to chase up yer jacket so ye can get yer phone and keys back.”

Jamie didn’t reply. He sat on the couch, unable to speak. Everything had been so perfect and now his world had caved in. He recalled his words to Claire: _I keep thinking something will go wrong. Having found ye, I’m worried I could lose ye. Like perfection has been dangled in front of me only to be whipped away. _He couldn’t even cry. He was numb and his head was throbbing.


	19. Downward slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie feels like his relationship with Claire is on a downward slide that he is unable to control.

When Ian arrived, Mary led him into the lounge: “Christ Jamie, ye smell as bad as ye look. No need to ask what ye’ve been doing. Better get some bags in case ye’re sick in the car.”

“Take me to Glasgow Ian. I need to see Claire”, Jamie told him.

“Aye, she’ll hopefully give ye a good serve ye idiot”, Ian warned him. Mary and Ian looked at him, puzzled.

Ian threw a copy of the morning’s newspaper at him, opened at the social pages. There was a photo of Jamie, hanging off a smiling woman. The caption beneath read: _The Agricultural Sciences faculty reunion brought together old friends. James Fraser of ‘Lallybroch’ was reunited with an old girlfriend, Geneva Dunsany of ‘Helwater’, who said she was looking forward to rekindling their relationship. “We’re planning a holiday at my family’s property on the Riviera”, she told our reporter._

“What is this rubbish?” Jamie said angrily. "I don't even know this woman." He handed the newspaper to Mary: “Do you recall this Mary?”

Mary looked at the photograph: “Well, she was all over ye like a rash Jamie. Ronald and I decided to get ye away before it got any worse.”

Ian shook his head: “According to John, Claire was very upset when she saw the photo. He told her he’d load her instruments in his van and drive her back to Edinburgh. She rang ye numerous times without success then jumped in yer car and drove off. When John realised that she’d gone, he drove after her and saw the accident scene. She had to be cut out of the car and was taken to the hospital in Glasgow. Yer Ma and Da have driven to the hospital to see if they can do anything to help. Jenny and I have been trying to find ye all day and John’s been on the phone sounding frantic. Ye’re a fucking clotheid Jamie. Ye’d better pray she survives the surgery.”

Jamie, still hungover, looked at Ian with reddened eyes: “Surgery?”

“Aye, she was badly injured. Last I heard she was in surgery. Now, get yerself in the car and I’ll get ye to Glasgow, even if ye do smell like a brewery.” Ian was angry with Jamie, and he was leaving him in no doubt that he wasn’t impressed.

Jamie thanked Mary and Ronald then climbed into the car with Ian. He was in no condition for the hour’s drive to Glasgow but had no choice but to endure the drive with a riled Ian and a bottle of water to sip on. 

When they arrived at the Glasgow Royal Infirmary, Ian texted Brian, who raced down to guide them to Claire’s room: “By Christ Jamie, ye look like a pile of cow shit. Where the hell have ye been? Claire’s in a bad way, we’d best get ye to her room. When I left, she was just coming out of the anaesthetic.” A subdued Jamie followed Brian and Ian to the lift, then to Claire’s room.

The vision of Claire in the hospital bed would haunt him forever. She was so badly bruised he could barely recognise her. The lacerations on her arms had been treated, but the blood had seeped through the dressings. There was an array of drips, oxygen tanks, nurses checking vital signs and the buzzing of monitors. There was a cage and sheets over her legs. To put it bluntly, she was a mess. 

On one side of her was Ellen, looking like she’d aged at least ten years. She wanted to hold Claire’s hand but wasn’t sure she should. She was watching for any signs of response from Claire. On the other side was John, and he was looking fiercely at Jamie.

John strode towards Jamie: “Talk to you outside, Jamie. Now.”

Jamie followed him in stunned silence, then felt his body hit the wall as John shoved him and said through gritted teeth: “Where the fuck were you when I was calling? With Geneva Dunsany, you bastard? Claire was distraught when she saw that photo. All she’d been talking about was the wonderful Jamie Fraser and there you were salivating over that bitch. _You’re _responsible for this and I hope she never forgives you.”

“I don’t remember much. I drank too much and then Mary dragged me away. I woke up in her bed”, Jamie said quietly.

“And who the fuck is Mary? Christ, this gets worse!” John shrieked. 

Ian intervened, placing a hand on John’s arm: “Mary is an old friend of Jamie’s from school. She and her husband took Jamie home in the wee hours and cared for him. I picked him up from their home and brought him here. He didn’t know about the photograph until I showed it to him and says he doesn't even know this Geneva woman. I’m no’ making excuses for him, he’s a bloody idiot. I’m just telling ye how it was.”

“Yes, well I know Geneva bloody Dunsany and she’s a manipulative bitch, but Jamie made a fool of himself and in the process destroyed Claire. This is almost a carbon copy of what happened to her in a previous relationship. She thought she’d met her knight in shining armour when all she’d met was a drunken fool who didn’t appreciate how lucky he was. For Christ’s sake, take him away and clean him up. If she sees him like this, it’ll only make matters worse.”

John disappeared back into Claire’s room, closing the door behind him. Ian stood looking at his friend, leaning on the wall and looking like a destroyed man: “We’d better get ye to a hotel and clean ye up. God knows what we’ll do for clothes. I’d best get yer things washed and dried somehow. Come on, the important thing is getting ye decent before Claire sees ye.”

There was a hotel a short walk from the hotel. Ian booked a suite and explained that he needed to get Jamie’s clothes cleaned as quickly as possible so he could get back to the hospital. The sympathetic manager scrabbled through lost property and found some clothes Jamie could wear temporarily while the hotel laundry cleaned what he was wearing. After a shower, Jamie donned the borrowed clothes and he and Ian returned to the hospital.

It was a contrite Jamie who quietly entered Claire’s room to see her conscious but groggy. He had no idea what to say when she looked his way, her puffy eyes standing out of her bruised face. The red bruising was already turning a darker colour and created a red, blue and purple effect, almost like being tie-dyed. As she wiped a tear from her face, he saw that her hands were also badly bruised. Her engagement ring had been removed and he could see where it had been cutting into her swollen finger.

“So, you’ve come to tell me you’re leaving me, have you?” she said feebly.

“No Claire, no. It was all a big mistake. I don't know that woman and I don’t know how it happened”, Jamie said aghast.

“I think you do. Look at me. As if you’d want me now. You lied to me. You told me there was no one else. Just go away”, she mumbled. Her eyes turned to John: “Make him go away John. I don’t want his pity”, she cried.

Brian and Ellen looked across the bed at their shattered son. It was Brian who led him out of the room: “She’ll feel better in a while Jamie. She’s still in shock and a great deal of pain. Ye need to give her time, lad.”

John followed them out a few minutes later. “I think it best that you stay away for a few days Jamie. Claire needs to rest and recuperate. The doctors have said the airbags saved the top part of her body, but they’re concerned about her legs. They think they may need to operate on one or both of her legs again soon. If she’d been in her small car, she’d almost certainly be dead. I have power of attorney for Claire’s financial and medical needs, as well as being her solicitor. I set that up several years ago as she had no family to act on her behalf. Ellen wants to stay, and Claire clearly trusts her, so she and I will do shifts so we can both get some sleep.”

Jamie was too upset to argue: “She really thought I’d leave her? Did she say that?”

“That photo hit her straight in the heart Jamie. I watched her face contort at the sight of you with that woman. I’ve seen Claire hurt before, but this shattered her”, John told him.

“I dinna care about Geneva, and I never have. I love Claire and only Claire”, Jamie said passionately. His hurt was beginning to turn to anger and having detected that Brian led him along the corridor and spoke to him gently.

“I know ye love Claire, Jamie. Your Ma knows it too. Ellen will keep ye up to date with her progress. The most important thing now is to let Claire recuperate. There’s a wee room just up here where I’ll sit with ye. As soon as Claire’s ready to see ye, ye can be there so Ellen can call on ye. It’s for the best lad.”

Brian got them coffees from the vending machine then spoke to Ian, who was waiting in the room: “I think it best that ye go home to Jenny. I’ll call ye at least twice a day and let ye know what’s happening. Ellen wants to be with Claire, and I’ll stay with Jamie. I think we could be in for a long haul. Thank ye for finding Jamie and bringing him here and give my love to Jenny. Drive carefully.”

Ian jotted down a list of jobs that needed to be done and promised to hold the fort at _Lallybroch. _He gave Brian the hotel suite key and headed off. Jenny would be frantic to know all that had happened.

Jamie sat on the hard, plastic seating that’s associated with hospital waiting rooms, leaned against the wall and sipped his coffee. He planned to be a permanent fixture at the hospital until Claire would see and listen to him. When he’d woken that morning, he’d thought he couldn’t feel any worse, but he now knew that wasn’t true.


	20. A flicker of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sees a faint light at the end of the tunnel.

Jamie had done as John asked – he had stayed out of Claire’s room for several days, although he still sat along the corridor for 12 or more hours a day waiting for any updates on her progress. Ellen gave detailed reports on her injuries and treatment, how she was feeling, the pain management programme she was under and discussions about her rehabilitation.

On the third day, John was exhausted, and Ellen was also in need of sleep and exercise. Claire was fast asleep, so Brian and Jamie offered to do a split shift watching her. Jamie was the first to settle into the relatively comfortable chair next to Claire, while Brian took Ellen for a long walk and a decent meal. John sank into a bed at the hotel.

Although she was asleep, Jamie felt good to be close to her and watch her breathe. Her bruises were slowly fading into a pale green colour with patches of blue and dark purple. Her eyes weren’t quite as puffy. There were fewer drips around her bedhead, but the monitors were still in situ. He catnapped several times and eventually woke to see Claire looking directly at him from her pillow.

C: Why are you here? 

J: Because I love you, Claire.

C: I thought you’d be on the Riviera by now? (Her tone was cutting, but Jamie didn’t bite.)

J: I was never going to the Riviera with anyone Sassenach.

C: Well, you looked _very_ friendly with that woman in the photograph.

J: Appearances can be deceptive.

C: So can words when they don’t match someone’s actions.

J: I love you and only you Claire.

C: I tried ringing you so many times. I was desperate. Where the hell were you?

J: I lost my jacket Claire. The phone was in the pocket.

C: So, you left it at her place, did you?

J: No, Mary is chasing it up for me.

C: And who the hell is Mary? (He thought her eyes would explode as she said it.)

J: Mary’s an old school friend. She _and her husband _took me to their place.

C: So you _rekindled _an old relationship with her too, did you?

J: Claire, I know you’re angry, but nothing happened. I promise. 

C: Well, a lot’s happened to me. (She began to cry.) I can’t feel my legs.

J: Whatever happens, we can face this together. Please let me in.

C: I’m afraid if I let you in, I’ll just be hurt again. You don’t want a cripple.

J: Claire, I’ll take ye anyway I can.

Jamie reached his hand towards her and she touched it.

C: They cut my ring off. I thought it was rather symbolic.

J: Rings can be repaired or replaced. But there’s only one Claire Beauchamp.

C: Did John tell you off?

J: He did. That man’s a very good friend.

C: He is. I don’t remember much but I sensed he was there for me.

J: I wish I’d been there too. I’m so sorry Claire.

C: Bad things happen when we’re apart.

J: We’ll always find a way back together Claire. Always.

C: Ellen and Brian have been amazing.

J: And Ian. He brought me here as soon as I found out what happened.

C: And Jenny? 

J: Worried sick. She’ll be here later today.

C: Your family have been so good to me.

J: They’re yer family too Sassenach. Well … almost.

C: You don’t mean that. You’re just saying something to make me feel better.

J: Claire, I’m still your fiancé unless you tell me you don’t want me. I'm not leaving unless you tell me you don't love me any more.

Claire looked at him, clearly fighting back more tears. She struggled to speak.

C: I want to love you, but I don’t know if I can trust you after this. I was so hurt Jamie.

J: I understand that it looked bad, but what you read wasna the truth. Marry me?

C: You still want to marry me, despite all this? (She gestured to her legs.)

J: As soon as possible. Nothing’s changed. Ye’ll still be Claire Fraser - my wife.

C: (Lips quivering) Can you kiss me?

J: Aye, but it’ll have to be a gentle kiss.

C: No tongue? (She smiled as she said that. He thought he might cry.)

J: Alright, a wee bit.

Jamie leaned forward and gently kissed her, with a wee bit of tongue of course.

J: Now, go back to sleep. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here - with my fiancée.

She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep. She didn’t see the few tears Jamie shed. He was so relieved that he had been able to reassure her and that their healing could begin. But he knew they faced a long road with plenty of obstacles, not least rebuilding her trust.

When Brian and Ellen returned hours later, they brought Jamie a coffee and sandwich. Jamie ate and drank outside Claire’s room, telling Ellen what had been said. Brian began his vigil. 

“I’m so relieved Jamie. The days since the accident have seemed like one long nightmare, but things’ll improve for sure. We have to believe that Claire can mend. She’s a strong woman and with yer love she can still have a wonderful life. She’s sure to doubt ye at times and ye’ll need to take that on the chin. Ye hurt her, even if ye didna mean to. Bring her back to _Lallybroch _as soon as possible and we can give ye both all the support ye need”, Ellen reassured him.

“Claire really trusts ye Ma. Everything will need to be discussed with John, as he has power of attorney. What an amazing friend. He was ready to floor me, but he only had Claire’s welfare in mind. I’d have done the same to him if I were in his shoes. He’s basically been Claire’s family”, Jamie told her.

“Aye, I’m very fond of him. He’s been steadfast in his support of Claire. A good man”, Ellen agreed.

Jamie was just finishing his sandwich when Jenny and Ian emerged from the lift. Jenny was carrying Jamie’s jacket, which Mary had tracked down: “It’s just as it was when Mary delivered it, just as we were leaving. It’s that grotty Jamie.”

Jamie reached into the pockets to find his phone, his keys and some scraps of paper which had been scribbled on: “I’ll need to recharge it before I can listen to any messages.”

Jenny pulled her phone charger from her bag: “I think mine’s the same as yours Jamie.”

He plugged the charger into the wall in the waiting room and the phone came to life. He let it charge while they chatted and caught up with the news. Brian had reassured them he’d let them know when Claire woke so they paced the floors of the hospital and drank coffee whilst waiting. Jamie popped his charged phone in his pocket and returned the charger to Jenny.

John arrived back at the hospital just before Claire woke. He was still reluctant to accept that Jamie was sufficiently repentant, but his anger had softened given that Jamie had stayed close by and that his family were very supportive. He knew Claire was going to have a long road to recovery and she needed to know that she had a band of allies who would be there for her. He looked on as the Frasers and Ian gathered round her bed, saw her smile and knew that he could rely on them to be there for her. He would still give her legal support and the love of a long-time friend. And he would keep an eye on Jamie!

Claire was now sitting amongst a veritable floral display. Flowers had arrived from Joe, band members, Colum and Letitia and Rupert. Claire’s grin and the abundance of flowers brought a more optimistic air to the room. Jamie prayed this would mark the beginning of an upward trend.

When two police officers arrived to get a statement from Claire, John said he would stay to provide her with support. The Fraser family headed off to buy additional clothes and talk about how they might handle the long period of recuperation and rehabilitation Claire would need. There was no question they would handle this as a team – that was the nature of the family.

Jamie returned to the hotel suite with a few bags of new clothing, and to have a nap before returning to the hospital. He decided to check his mobile phone when he woke. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He was asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow. 


	21. Sleuthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and John begin working together to find out what is going on.

When he woke, Jamie felt like he was capable of coherent thought again. It was the first time since this nightmare had begun. He grabbed his mobile from the bedside table and saw there were 24 voice messages. He opted to listen to them in the order they were received.

He wasn’t ready for the raw emotion Claire’s messages would evoke. At first, she sounded annoyed but by her fourth message she was becoming frantic. She was crying, begging, pleading with him to respond. The next two messages were angry. There were then messages when she just cried and hung up. The last was a threat to track him down and kill him. She must have been sitting in his car at that stage, as he heard her start the ignition. She was sobbing and by the time the message ended he was weeping uncontrollably. He now realised that John hadn’t been exaggerating at all. Claire was in a frenzy by the time she headed towards Edinburgh.

The next message was from John. Jamie could hear the emergency services personnel in the background, by this stage it seemed cutting her out of the vehicle. John, usually so calm, rational and articulate, was distraught and trying to describe what was happening and the importance of him getting to the scene as soon as possible: “Jamie, I’m terrified she’s going to die. She’s in and out of consciousness and she keeps saying your name. For Christ’s sake, get here. She needs you.”

There were further messages from John, each becoming more desperate than the last. He finally gave Jamie a blast and said: “The police have said they’ll send a car to _Lallybroch _and drag your sorry arse to the hospital in Glasgow. Just make sure that skanky bitch isn’t with you!”

Jamie was now shaking. No wonder John was so angry with him. He had been at the scene of the accident the entire time, clearly thinking Claire could die. He wished John had landed a punch on him – it would have given him some relief after what he’d been through.

The rest of the messages were from Jenny and Ian, frantically trying to track him down.

He paused for a few minutes to compose himself and then looked at his text messages: Claire, John, Jenny, Ian and one from an unknown number: _Where the hell are you? You were supposed to call me. I’m not used to being treated like this. Geneva._

He had no memory of giving his number to Geneva – but then his memory of that night was patchy at best.

Next, he looked at the photos he and others had taken at the reunion on his phone. Some were of old friends from university, some of him with Mary and Ron and, to his horror, one of Geneva kissing him. He looked totally sloshed and she was holding his hand on her arse as she sidled up to him. He came out in a cold sweat. Was he complicit in this? He stared at the image wondering why he had no memory of it whatsoever – and that’s when he saw her. Laoghaire in the background, holding several bottles and wearing a satisfied sneer. What the hell was she doing there?

He went back through the photos and examined them more carefully. Laoghaire was lurking in the background in several of them, each time holding various bottles of alcohol. Then he noticed two people in the background on a photo of him, Mary and Ron – Laoghaire and Geneva together in a tête-à-tête. Were they in this together? And, if so, what were their motives?

By this time, Jamie’s mind was working overtime. If this was planned, was it aimed at discrediting him, getting rid of Claire or both? Was it related to Claire offering to buy Dougal’s shares in the company business? Why would Geneva be a party to it? He didn’t even know her.

He was about to throw away the pieces of paper from his pocket when he noticed that two had unfamiliar handwriting on them. One was Geneva’s name and a phone number. He certainly hadn’t written that. The second was puzzling: _Stephen 0359 862 335. Claire Beauchamp, BD61 876. Red Toyota Yaris. _That was Claire’s car registration, but who was Stephen? There was something about it that made him nervous.

He did recall that John had mentioned he knew Geneva. Maybe he could shed some light on her involvement. He put his phone and the notes in his pocket and headed back to the hospital, intent on working out what the hell was going on.

When he arrived back at the hospital, Claire was with a team of surgeons and allied health therapists who were developing a plan for her treatment and rehabilitation. Further surgery was being discussed and a customised movement programme was favoured.

John was having a coffee and Jamie joined him. He showed John the photos showing Laoghaire and Geneva and expressed his concern at their seeming to be involved in some kind of plot. He also gave him a brief outline of the issues with Dougal. Then he handed him the hand-written notes. John slipped them in his pocket.

John pondered for a few minutes: “I don’t know Geneva well, nor would I want to. My family have done business with the Dunsany family. Her father is an astute but ruthless businessman who is known for asset stripping, the process of buying an undervalued company with the intent of selling off its assets to generate a profit for shareholders. From what you say of Dougal, it’s possible he may have Dunsany involved in buying his and your mother’s shares. That would give him a majority holding in the company. He would then sell off the assets and leave Colum with an empty shell which is effectively worthless. Dougal, in turn, may receive a reward payment for setting it up. Geneva would be involved in anything that allows her to live a privileged lifestyle and keeps Daddy happy. She’s an entitled vulture.”

“So, if I controlled my mother’s shares or Claire bought them, that would throw Dougal and Dunsany’s scheme?” Jamie asked in clarification.

“Precisely. And from what you’ve told me of Laoghaire, she would do anything to get her uncle out of trouble so she can benefit from his influence”, John added.

“So, I should warn Colum?” Jamie asked.

“You should. Claire’s situation is a big unknown at the moment, but if Colum can gain control of Dougal’s shares he should, even if it involves borrowing money. Once Dunsany becomes involved, he’ll be up against a professional intent on bringing the company down for personal gain. Call him now. I’ll talk to him if you’d like me to”, John suggested. “I think I might be able to advise Colum on some little tricks Dougal might have pulled. If I’m right, he could be charged with embezzlement and face charges.”

When Jamie had outlined the situation to Colum, he passed the phone to John who had a long and detailed conversation with Colum and agreed to speak to the company solicitor if need be.

As they returned to Claire’s room together, Jamie took the opportunity to clear the air with John: “Thank you for all you’ve done for Claire. I listened to the voice messages you left for me, and those Claire had left too, and I was gutted by them. I’m not ashamed to admit you both brought me to tears. I don’t know exactly what happened, but I do know that I would never cheat on Claire and I need you to know that too. She is lucky to have such a wonderful friend.”

John stopped walking and looked Jamie in the face: “I accept much of what you’ve told me Jamie, but you need to know that there will be a skerrick of doubt in my mind for a long time. I think Claire is going to find it hard to forgive … and she won’t forget. That will be a burden you’ll have to bear if you stay together. She loves you, but she’s no-one’s fool.”

“I understand John. I know I love Claire but I’m also aware that I’ll need to prove that to her and, believe me, I will.” He held his hand out and John shook it: “If you let her down, I _will _kill you” he said with a grin.

“Believe me, I know!” Jamie laughed as they continued on their way to see Claire.

After more prodding, poking and examinations, it was determined that there had been damage to the lower segments of the lumbar spine and compression of the very nerve roots, causing several problems. She would return to theatre for delicate surgery. Jenny and Ian had returned to _Lallybroch, _but Brian and Ellen elected to stay with Jamie and John.

The band of supporters were now there for one another as much as Claire. When she returned from surgery and came out of the anaesthetic, they were ready to cheer her on. It took some hours, but testing showed that she now had some feeling in her legs – something to work on. It wasn’t all good news, as she was in pain, but there were signs of hope.

Knowing that Claire still had some way to go, Brian returned to _Lallybroch. _John needed to return to work but promised to return on the weekend with any news on Dougal and the family business. He would be in touch by phone. It was now Jamie and Ellen who remained as Claire’s steadfast advocates. They watched on as occupational therapists, physios and others worked with Claire. She had her inspiring moments and periods of pain and depression, but the general trend was a positive one. In those moments of depression, Claire sometimes questioned Jamie over the incident that had led to all this, but he took it on the chin knowing that was part of the forgiving. And Ellen was there for both of them.

When John returned at the end of the week, he had a folder of notes and a smile that lit up his face. He enjoyed the sleuthing part of his job and his pursuit of Dougal had produced some fascinating evidence.


	22. Dastardly deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has uncovered some shady deals.

John began by visiting Claire and catching up on all her news – feeling in the legs improving, poor muscle tone that needed work, still experiencing pain but (in some respects) that was an improvement on not being able to feel her legs at all. After all the excitement, Claire was tired, and Ellen sat with her while she dozed.

John took Jamie to a local coffee shop and pulled a swag of documents from his folder: “To be honest Jamie, I don’t know where to begin. So much has come to light it’s quite incredible. Where would you like to start?”

“With that note that had Claire’s registration number on it. That put my head in a spin, I can tell ye”, Jamie replied.

“Well, that was a real triumph. Thank goodness you kept it. Stephen, it turns out, is a chap called Stephen Bonnet. Well known to the police for crimes ranging from theft to armed assaults. When the Edinburgh forensic police checked out Claire’s car, they found that someone had tampered with it. They used technical terms to describe what had been done, which I didn’t follow but a full report is being prepared. Once they’d found that there was some form of sabotage, and I’d given them the note, the police pulled him in for questioning. He spilled the beans pretty quickly. Seems the police already had other leads on him, so he cut a bit of a deal, I believe. He said he was approached by two women - Geneva and Laoghaire. He had both their mobile numbers on his phone. They, of course, are frantically blaming one another. Your photo showing them together was very useful. So loyal is Laoghaire that she immediately told the police Dougal had put her up to it. She actually admitted she was involved! She’s not the sharpest knife in the drawer, is she? I tell you, these people all have one shared characteristic – they look after number 1 and bugger anyone else.”

“But what did they hope to achieve, other than hurting or killing Claire?” Jamie asked quizzically.

“Well, that’s where the question of the company shares comes into play”, John added. He fingered through the papers he had brought and pulled out some papers bearing the name of the family company.

“The corporate charter clearly states that a majority of shareholders must approve of any new shareholders in the business. Both Ellen and Colum had already signed an approval for Claire to be a new shareholder in readiness. Dougal had found out about that approval and panicked. Claire had stated that she would buy his shares and now that he’s likely to be declared bankrupt he could have lost control of his shares as well as not being able to get Ellen’s. He would have been forced out of the company”, John explained.

Jamie nodded in understanding: “Claire’s comment could have got her killed?”

John returned to his pile of papers: “It doesn’t stop there. The company charter also states that its shareholders may not be paid in stock rather than cash. Colum and Rupert found evidence that Dougal had been taking valuable stock from the business for himself claiming that it was part of his cut of the profits. The finance manager had either worked with him or been bullied into submission.”

“So, Dougal was stealing from the business?” Jamie said wide eyed.

“Exactly. So now Colum is planning to join the group who are taking Dougal to court. He’s up to his eyes in strife.”

“And what of Dunsany?” Jamie asked.

“He’s too clever by half to get caught. He’s sacrificed Geneva and claimed no knowledge of it. They say blood’s thicker than water, but not when Dunsany’s business is concerned”, John smiled. “Geneva the vulture has been shot down by her own father.”

“And the note with Geneva’s phone number?” Jamie asked.

“Well, it was her phone number. We’ll likely never know why it was in your pocket, but I think Mary and Ron may have saved you from a very difficult situation when they took you home with them”, John suggested. “We’ll never know.”

“And in all that, it’s Claire that’s paid the biggest price of all. It’s wrong”, Jamie said sadly.

“Well, I’ve been working on compensation for her. Obviously, it doesn’t make up for all the pain and anguish, but it will provide for her. A witness to the crash saw that the other driver was on their mobile whilst overtaking them and hit her head on. They even recorded it on their dashcam. Some people never learn”, John said shaking his head. “The irony is that as she was driving your car she wasn’t killed. It was written off, so if it had been tampered with we may never have found out. If either of you’d driven Claire’s car, you could have been killed.”

“Once again, I’m in yer debt John. What ye’ve achieved since we last spoke is remarkable. Thank you”, Jamie said slapping John’s shoulder.

“Well, Dougal, Laoghaire, Geneva and Stephen will all be in court on a variety of charges. That’s a reasonable result, I think. I’ll talk to Claire about whether she wants to proceed with buying any of the shares with her compensation or the sale of her cottage. It would be good for her to accumulate some diverse investments”, John suggested.

“Do you think she’ll still want to sell the cottage? She loves that place”, Jamie asked. He was thinking of the beginnings of their relationship as he asked. It was a special place for him too.

“Again, I’ll need to talk to her. If she doesn’t sell, she’ll need to do something with it – an Airbnb or a rental. She won’t be able to live alone for the foreseeable future and you have ties to the farm. She told me you’d renovated a beautiful cottage on the farm. She adores that place”, John told him. “She loved that you did that for her. And she adores your family too.”

“And they love her”, Jamie smiled. “Ma will be the best support she could have. And John, I am totally committed to Claire. She is _the _woman I want to spend my life with.”

“Well, this isn’t over yet. She’s got a way to go with her treatment, we have to see the outcome of the various court cases, her compensation needs to be negotiated and I need to talk to her about Shandon. I don’t think we should overload her with all this information at the moment. I think I’ll restrict it to her compensation and the cottage. Do you agree?” John asked.

“Aye. And reassure her that I’ll do whatever it takes to make her feel comfortable and loved. She needs to know that. It’s been tough”, Jamie added.

The two men returned to the hospital, where Claire and Ellen were chatting over tea and scones. John talked to Claire about the compensation and cottage while Jamie took Ellen for a walk and to keep her up to date with what was happening. She shook her head and tutted as he talked about Dougal and Laoghaire: “They’re an embarrassment to the MacKenzie name, Jamie. All that dreadful behaviour for some shares.” And when he talked about Geneva: “What an entitled wee bitch that girl must be.” Ellen was economical but succinct with her words.

She, in turn, reassured him that Claire was sounding more confident and comfortable than she had for days: “I think she’s looking forward to returning to _Lallybroch, _Jamie. I’ve told her she can spend the days with me helping with the cooking and things as well as going to her rehabilitation. She’d like to go to the gardener’s cottage in the evenings though. She’s very fond of that place, isn’t she? I think it reminds her of her wee place in Shandon.”

“Aye. I think the company and encouragement will be good for her and I can drive her to all the therapists she needs to see. The cottage can be our quiet place. I need her to know I’ll do whatever needs to be done”, Jamie thought aloud.

When they arrived back at the hospital, John had explained the compensation process to Claire, and she had agreed to think about what she should do with Shandon. He didn’t tell her about Stephen Bonnet or the deliberate sabotage to her car. That could wait until she was stronger and less fragile emotionally.

Ellen insisted on taking John to lunch as a way of thanking him for his diligence. It also gave Jamie and Claire some time alone.

“Jamie, do you think I should sell the Shandon cottage? I’m a bit nervous about making that decision when I’m unsure about the future”, Claire asked.

“Then don’t sell. Ye know ye can come to _Lallybroch _and we have the gardener’s cottage. Ye dinna need to sell until ye’re ready. In fact, ye dinna need to sell at all. It’s yer choice Sassenach. But I hope ye feel that yer home is with me. It’s always been forever for me Claire”, Jamie said gently kissing her.


	23. Physician, heal thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Medice, cura te ipsum', or 'Physician, heal thyself', is an ancient proverb appearing in Luke 4:23. The phrase alludes to the readiness and ability of physicians to heal sickness in others while sometimes not being able to heal themselves.
> 
> Claire is welcomed home to Lallybroch and reveals her deepest fears to Jamie.
> 
> (I plan to complete this story before season 5 begins and will then take a break for at least part of the show's running time.)

Things moved fast over the next weeks. Jamie’s written off vehicle was replaced with a new SUV, chosen for its ability to carry Claire’s wheelchair, walking frame and musical instruments. Claire had made great progress, managing to walk tentatively with a walking frame, and was encouraged by the assessment that she would walk again but would need to take it slowly and receive regular therapy. The wheelchair would gradually be used only when she was too tired or in pain to continue walking. Joe had consulted with the doctors who had been treating her so he could take over much of her care when she returned to _Lallybroch._

John was keeping Jamie abreast of progress in all the legal cases in which they had an interest. Jamie was concerned that Claire should not be called to give evidence given all that she had been through, but the case against Stephen, Geneva and Laoghaire didn’t directly involve her so she had no evidence to give. Dougal’s case was focussed on his financial interests, and the evidence was plentiful. He would be declared bankrupt, lose his shares (which Claire would buy with John's help), be forced to sell his farming property to pay debts and move to a smallholding with the funds left. What little respect he had held in the community disappeared when people learned of his illegal (and immoral) activities.

The case against Stephen, Geneva and Laoghaire was more complex as each of their defence lawyers sought to apportion most of the blame to another member of the trio. The criminal courts were slow to act and each of them was out on a significant amount of bail with conditions. John remained in touch with the prosecutor.

Colum was now able to plan for the business without the interference of Dougal. He had reached out to Claire, asking if she wanted to be involved in PR and planning for the business once she felt able. He wanted her to have a sense of purpose after the accident and was astute enough to know that she was an intelligent woman who could bring a new dimension to the business.

Ian and Rupert had constructed ramps at _Lallybroch _and at the gardener’s cottage to give Claire easier access.

When she was finally discharged from the hospital, it was in the wheelchair with Jamie accompanying her. Ellen had returned home in her car. 

“It’s strange Jamie. I feel almost frightened to be out in the wide world again. I’ve spent so long in the hospital, surrounded by staff and machines, that I somehow feel exposed”, Claire told him as he wheeled her to the car.

Jamie squatted by her chair, so he was making eye contact with her: “I’ve got yer back Claire. I will be there for ye whenever ye need me. I canna take yer pain or fear away, but I promise ye I'll protect ye. We’re meant to be together, as one, and nothing and no one will come between us.” 

She ran her fingers gently down his face: “I love you James Fraser. I was afraid I’d lost you and in those moments I felt afraid and empty. Thank you for everything. Now take me home to _Lallybroch_”. They gently kissed one another. Jamie lifted her into the car, folded the wheelchair and placed it in the back of the vehicle with their bags, and they began the drive home.

Claire admitted to being nervous on the journey home. It was the first time she’d been in a car since the accident. Jamie drove carefully and stopped to get her a coffee en route: “Jamie, this is the best cappuccino I’ve had in my life. I swear that hospital coffee was like horse piss compared to this”, she laughed.

“Well, I havena _tasted_ horse piss but I swear the smell of fresh, hot horse piss can be enough to turn yer stomach”, he smiled.

When his car pulled up in front of _Lallybroch, _there was a welcoming party ready. The Frasers, John, Ian, Rupert, Joe, Colum and Letitia. Jamie lifted Claire into the wheelchair and wheeled her up the ramp and into the house.

There was a smorgasbord in the dining room, with everyone contributing something to the feast. They ate and drank to Claire’s health. By the time the visitors had left, Claire was exhausted. 

“What would ye like to do Sassenach?” Jamie asked, seeing how tired she was.

“I would very much like to go the gardener’s cottage, spend some time alone with you and fall into bed”, she smiled.

After bidding the family farewell, Jamie wheeled Claire out to the car and drove the short distance to the cottage. It was a quick walk up the ramp, and Claire elected to use the walker to support her. She walked slowly into the cottage and looked around: “I have so looked forward to being here alone with you Jamie.” She sank into one of the comfortable armchairs while Jamie made a pot of her favourite tea. He set the fire and they sat together watching the flames rise and feeling the heat warm the cottage.

“Do ye want me to sleep in the spare room so ye can have the bed to yerself?” Jamie eventually asked her.

“Definitely not!” Claire replied with indignation. “I’ve so looked forward to lying next to your naked body, feeling your skin on mine.”

“Well, I wasna sure. I mean, it’s been a while and I’ve had _many _wet dreams about ye, but I was worried I might get … well, overheated. I dinna want to rush ye”, Jamie said with slight embarrassment.

“Jamie, did it occur to you that I’ve had dreams about you feeling me, loving me, being inside me? I may have been injured, but I’m not dead! We may be a little bit limited for a while, but I can’t wait to feel our bodies entwined. No, what I _really _want is to have a wash and then for you to undress me. Then for you to undress in front of me.” She paused for a few moments: “There is just one thing.”

“What’s that Sassenach?” Jamie asked.

“I do have scars, particularly on my legs. I hope you won’t find them too awful. They’re healing but they’re not particularly attractive”, she said with concern.

“Claire, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. The scars are part of ye, and I’ll love them too”, he replied kissing her head.

“Now, let’s get ye to the bathroom and then I can undress ye and get ye into bed. I want those breasts in my hands as soon as possible”, he smiled.

Jamie undressed Claire slowly, kissing her body as he removed each piece of clothing. She slipped between the sheets and watched as he undressed.

“I’ve missed your beautiful body Jamie. Particularly watching you get aroused before you’re even in the bed”, Claire grinned.

“Aye, well it’s what ye do to me Claire. Taking off yer bra and seeing yer nipples standing to attention is enough to make my balls ache with wanting”, he told her with a wonky wink.

Jamie slipped between the sheets with her and they lay in a naked embrace for the first time since the accident. At first there was some exploratory kissing, then Jamie focussed on Claire’s breasts. His tongue circled each nipple, accompanied by Claire’s gasps of satisfaction. His fingers explored her vagina and she responded by parting her legs as far as possible. When he penetrated her with a finger, she let out a squeal and he stopped abruptly: “Are ye alright Claire? I dinna want to hurt ye.”

“I’m fine. Just enjoying”, she told him as her tongue found its way into his mouth. Then her hand held his rapidly expanding length: “I want this very soon” she assured him.

Jamie was a little more subdued than normal, not wanting to hurt Claire, but when she lay on her back and urged him to enter her, she made it perfectly clear that she wanted him badly. He hovered over her, not wanting to place too much weight on her healing body. His strong arms supported most of his weight as he thrust into her and after he came, he gently rolled them so they lay side by side.

“Are ye alright Claire?” he asked anxiously.

“I’m fine. I needed you more than anything. Just to have you back in my bed”, she began crying. “To know you still loved me after everything that’s happened.” And then she sobbed. It was a relief of tension as much as anything.

“_Mo chidre_, dinna cry. Ye are my home, my everything. I love ye more than life itself. Did ye really doubt that?” he said holding her tight.

When she was able to speak, she said: “I was so frightened Jamie. Losing you, losing my legs, losing my ability to walk … but mostly losing you. At first, I wasn’t sure I wanted to live. John kept telling me to hang on, but I wasn’t sure I wanted to. I thought I could hear Lamb and see him beckoning me from a bright light, but his voice faded and then all I could hear was John and all this noise.”

“That must have been when they cut ye out of the car Claire. Thank God John was there.” By this point, Jamie was crying too, realising that Claire was describing a near death experience she'd never revealed before. Yet again, he was reminded of how close he had been to losing her. They held one another, eventually drifting off into sleep. Jamie woke several times during the night, checking that she was still alright. He had thought Claire was feeling more secure, but he now knew that she needed even more reassurance than he’d realised. The woman who had been physician to others now needed support to heal herself.


	24. Face off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air is cleared after Jenny opens a can of worms.

Over the next few weeks, Claire was enveloped in a loving environment. Jamie took her to her appointments with Joe and other therapists, and when he was working around the farm Claire would spend time with Ellen. The bond they had developed while Claire was in hospital grew stronger as Claire shared her hopes and fears with Ellen.

It was Jenny who clumsily mentioned the impending court case against Laoghaire and Geneva, forgetting that Claire wasn’t aware of what they had done to her vehicle. Ellen threw Jenny a reprimanding look, but Claire had heard enough to make her query what was going on: “I’m sure Jamie or John can tell ye more than either of us”, Ellen said trying to stifle the conversation.

“Is Jamie keeping something from me?” Claire asked. “And what does John have to do with it? And where exactly _is_ my car?”

Jenny had inadvertently opened a can of worms. Claire had been more relaxed, but now she was again edgy about the circumstances leading up to her accident. Ellen left the room and sent Jamie a short text: _Best you come home asap. Jenny has said something that has Claire asking questions about her car. _ _Claire is very tense._

It was about 15 minutes before Jamie and Brian returned from the far edge of the farm. By then, Claire was asking a lot of questions Ellen was reluctant to field on her own. Jenny had disappeared.

When Jamie walked into the kitchen, Claire was anxious: “Jamie, where is my car and what’s all this about Geneva, Laoghaire and a court case linked to my car? Was there more to that night than you’ve been telling me?”

There was no way Jamie could cover any longer. He took Claire into the _Lallybroch _library and told her about the photographs of Geneva and Laoghaire at his reunion, the reason Mary and Ron had taken him to their home, the suspicion that Laoghaire had been plying him with alcohol and the notes in his pocket that led John to the police and Stephen Bonnet. He could see she was becoming agitated and went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea, hoping it would settle her down and give him a few minutes to consider what else he should tell her.

When he returned to the library, Claire had reached into his jacket pocket and looked at the photos and messages on his mobile phone: “And this woman you’re clinging to is Geneva, isn’t it?” she asked him angrily.

“Aye, it is. I only kept the photo in case it was needed for the court case Claire”, Jamie told her looking mortified.

“Well, you don’t look too sorry to be there. In fact, you look like you’re ready to shag the woman senseless. This is even worse than the photo that appeared in the newspaper”, Claire said becoming increasingly upset.

“Claire, I was _very _drunk. I have no idea what Laoghaire was putting in my glass during the night. But nothing happened”, he told her anxiously.

“And what if Mary and Ron hadn’t been there? If they hadn’t dragged you away? She may have plied you with alcohol, but you drank it, didn’t you?” – Claire was now distraught. “Would you have ended up in bed with this bitch? Did you want to? She even had your number so she could text you.”

“Claire, nothing happened. I came to ye the moment I found out about yer accident. Everything I’ve done since that day has been to show ye how much I love ye. Please don’t let this come between us”, he pleaded.

“Did you do that out of feelings of guilt? Because you knew that your involvement with this woman had led to my accident?” she asked him tearily.

“No Claire, I did it because ye are the woman I love”, Jamie said trying to reassure her.

“So why did you and John keep all this from me?” she asked becoming increasingly emotional.

“Because we were _both _frightened Claire! We wanted to be confident they were to be charged by the police before we told ye. Christ Sassenach, they could’ve killed _both _of us. They could have killed anyone who got behind the wheel of yer car. Ye think I’m interested in these psychopaths? You think I didn’t feel guilty that I’d brought ye into this whole mess? I would’ve preferred they kill me than see ye suffer any more than ye have because we fell in love. Even if ye’d told me ye didna want to see me again, I would’ve done anything to help because that’s what ye do for someone ye love. Do ye really doubt that I love ye? Do ye not love me anymore?” he pleaded.

There was silence as they stared at one another. Claire finally spoke: “You know I love you. I thought you and I were always honest with one another and I’m hurt that you kept this from me. And I’m annoyed with John too. Do I doubt that you love me? Right at the moment, I doubt everything Jamie. I’m frightened. But the thing that frightens me most is you weren’t honest with me and is you not loving me because then I might have well as died in that car.”

Jamie watched as her body crumpled and she held her sobbing face in her hands.

He lifted her from her chair and gently sat her on his lap on the couch, kissing her face: “Claire, I know it’s hard at the moment but ye will get better. And it’s a shame ye didna look in the other jacket pocket.”

“Why?” she snivelled.

He reached across and took a small box from his other jacket pocket: “Because ye would have found this.”

He opened the box to reveal Claire’s engagement ring, which the jeweller had managed to resurrect from what remained of the ring that had been cut from her finger at the hospital.

“Try it on yer ring finger. It should fit perfectly. I picked it up yesterday while ye were with Joe. I wasna sure when was the best time to give it to ye, but I think now is right. Can we _please_ get married as soon as possible?” Jamie asked. “I know ye want to walk first, but is it really more important than us being wed?”

He slipped the ring on her finger: “It’s perfect. I hope I can be rebuilt as well as the ring” Claire whispered. “Jamie, I’m sorry. I’ve been suspicious that people have been keeping things from me and it’s made me nervous.”

“And I’m sorry that falling in love with me led ye into this mess. But Claire, we can get through anything as long as we’re together”, Jamie told her as he held her close and kissed her.

By the end of the day, when they were back at their cottage, the tension had cleared. Jamie wasn’t sure if it was the ring or being upfront with Claire, but she was more relaxed. When she began playing her harp for the first time since the accident, he could see that she was more composed. He loved watching her play. It reminded him of the first time he set eyes on her. 

He was reading when she walked cautiously across the room and sat next to him: “Jamie, you said you may be called to give evidence in the case against Geneva, Laoghaire and the man they employed to tamper with my car, is that right?” she asked.

“Aye, it is. It depends on the prosecutor and what they plead”, Jamie replied.

“If you go to court, I’m coming with you. I want to face those bitches down and I want them to know that I’m not frightened of them, I’m just majorly pissed”, Claire told him.

“Ye dinna need to do that Sassenach”, Jamie replied.

“Yes, I do. I need to support you and I need to make it clear to them that I won’t live in fear of them and their ilk. They need to know that they haven’t frightened me off and that we’ll stand together through thick and thin. Now I know exactly what happened, I need to show the world what I’m made of and I also want the world to know that no one can come between us. We’re in this together. And one more thing” she smiled.

“What’s that?” Jamie asked.

“I just walked across the room. That means we can get married”, she laughed.


	25. Trash and Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Australia, we have numerous markets called 'Trash and Treasure'. You never know what you might find - a valuable antique in someone's car boot, a rare bottle in a box of junk or something pretty but quite worthless. In this chapter, there are valuable clues in both trash and treasure.

The very mention of a wedding saw Ellen Fraser switch into organiser mode. She had visions of churches, photographers, vintage cars, multiple bridesmaids – the whole works.

Claire listened politely to Ellen, waiting for her opportunity for some input: “Actually Ellen, I’d like to keep it simpler. I’d like a wedding at _Lallybroch, _one of the band is a professional photographer, I’ll ask John to give me away and I’d like Jenny as our bridesmaid. And I’d like to talk to John about the band providing the entertainment. They’re my family.”

“It’s yer wedding, and if that what ye want that’s the way it’ll be”, Ellen smiled. Brian and Jamie agreed. With Ian as best man and Jenny as a bridesmaid, it would be a family affair. John was effectively Claire’s family and she looked forward to asking him to be her support person for the day.

Jamie and Claire were meeting up with John later in the week to discuss the court case. John had been in touch with the police prosecutor and wanted to brief them on what might be expected. Jamie had let John know that Claire was aware of the tampering with her car.

When they arrived at the pub for lunch, John was quick to tell Claire: “Claire, you were in no condition to know about what happened to your car. It was me who decided we wouldn’t tell you about it immediately. You had enough to deal with already, physically and psychologically. But now I can tell you both more about the whole incident.”

They ordered drinks and meals, then John went into more detail.

“Jamie, I think I told you Laoghaire wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, but now she’s shown that she’s the bluntest. The police decided to talk to the organisers of the reunion after I showed them the photos with Geneva and Laoghaire, and it was confirmed that she wasn’t on the list of staff for that night. Your photos of her handling alcohol had the police and the university very concerned. Several other people at that function reported symptoms consistent with the effects of Rohypnol – people who’d only had a few drinks. One has threatened to sue the university catering service”, John explained.

“She used a date rape drug on Jamie?”, Claire said in amazement.

“Well, at first we thought it’d be hard to prove but when the police zoomed in on the photos it was clear that the alcohol she was filling glasses with wasn’t the brand used by the caterers. Then the police got really lucky – Laoghaire had thrown the empties into the boot of her car and they tested them for Rohypnol. Bingo!” John told them with delight. “And the icing on the cake was that she still had some of the pills in her bag when they arrested her. She really is as thick as a brick.”

“So, when Mary said I looked like my university drinking days, it was actually the impact of the Rohypnol?”, Jamie said in clarification. “But why? Why would they do that?”

“That’s a little more difficult. We can’t _prove _it, but it seems likely they were going to do something to discredit or harm you. Maybe take photos of you in bed with Geneva or make it look like you had an accident. The police haven’t been able to identify a motive. Laoghaire has been tight lipped on that and Geneva has her solicitor with her at all times. The fact that they’ve been linked to Stephen Bonnet and Claire’s car makes it clear that they were determined to ruin your relationship at least. Laoghaire is a very bitter and vindictive woman by all accounts.”

“And all this came out because of a few photos and note in my pocket?” Jamie said, incredulous.

“We’ll never know how that note got in your jacket pocket but thank goodness you found it and showed it to me.”, John replied.

“I’ve a lot to thank Mary and Ron for. Taking me home when they did and finding my jacket. I must contact them”, Jamie said.

John told them it seemed unlikely that either of them would be called to give evidence in the court case but said he would join them if they wanted to be there to hear the evidence. They agreed that they would. Claire expressed a wish to “eyeball” the accused.

With the question of the court case out of the way, Claire talked to John about the wedding that was being planned. He assured her the band would want to be there as a wedding present, and that he would be honoured to give her away: “Been trying to give you away for years Claire. I’m glad you found someone decent to hand you over to”, he laughed as she play-hit him.

Both John and Jamie noticed that Claire was returning to the normal energetic and bright woman they knew prior to the accident. When she went to “powder her nose”, John told Jamie what a relief it was to see her so much more animated.

“Aye, she swore she wouldna marry until she could walk, and she walked across the room a few nights ago. It was a relief to both of us. Once this court case is out of the way, I hope we can move on with our lives”, Jamie told him.

“I’ve put some feelers out and had a local tourism group express interest in using her cottage as one of their rentals in Shandon. They’d do all the organising, cleaning, accounting and so on. She just needs to agree to it. Do you think she’d consider it?” John asked.

“Aye. If you can get all the details in writing, I’ll talk to her about it. I think she’d just like to get some of her favourite belongings to _Lallybroch _first”, Jamie suggested. “Like the bed where we … well, ye understand”.

The following weekend, Jamie drove Claire up to Shandon and they listed and measured the few items of furniture she wanted to move. The smaller items went into the back of the SUV. A rejuvenated Claire had made the decision easily. She could keep the cottage, but it would make an income for her until her compensation was sorted out.

Claire continued her therapy and strengthened her legs with regular exercise. By the end of the day, she was often exhausted but enjoying the progress.

One evening, she and Jamie began to measure up the spare rooms, deciding where the Shandon furniture would be placed when it was delivered. Claire was tired, so Jamie was moving some old furniture around the rooms while Claire sat in a chair directing him. She had wanted to move a very old spice cupboard, but Jamie found that it was fixed to the wall.

“How old is that cupboard do you think?” Claire asked him.

“I canna be sure. This is the oldest, original part of the cottage and other rooms were added later. I’ll call Da”, Jamie responded.

Jamie rang Brian, who offered to come to the cottage and help with moving the furniture. He arrived a few minutes later.

“I think ye’ll find the oldest part of the cottage is early Georgian, so early to mid-eighteenth century. There are numerous stories about why it was built. Some say it was a place to hide Jacobites who were fleeing the English”, Brian told them. “That spice cupboard has been in that spot for as long as I can remember, but it shouldna be too difficult to move it. It could be a chance to clean up around it. Ye never know what wee beasties could be living behind there”, Brian smiled.

Jamie and Brian worked together to move the cupboard, which was heavy. They slowly moved it away from the wall and peered behind it. 

“Claire, can ye get the torch from the kitchen please?” Jamie asked.

Claire returned with the torch and shone it into the space which the cupboard had occupied before it had been moved away from the wall: “Jamie, there’s a niche in the wall. There’s something in there, I think.”

Jamie and Brian moved the cupboard further from the wall and Claire edged into the space: “It’s a very old, metal box. I can’t move it, it’s so heavy” she told them.

Claire edged out of the space as they struggled to move the bookcase further from the wall.

Jamie squeezed in the space and managed to pull the box from the niche: “It must have been here for many a year. There’s rubble and dust all around it. Let’s take it into the kitchen and see what’s inside. Whatever it is, it’s verra heavy.”

Covered in dust, the three of them stood around the box which was now sitting on the kitchen bench: “I hope it’s nothing gross” Claire said.

Jamie took a knife from the drawer and wedged it under the edge of the box, flipping up the lid: “Christ, I think we’ve found some treasure!” The box was full of ancient coins and gems – rubies, emeralds and sapphires. The three of them stood in stunned amazement at the collection of valuables before them.

“Well, I’ll be … these must have been hidden in that niche for hundreds of years. Who’d have guessed?” Brian exclaimed.

“Dougal MacKenzie. I think we might have just hit on Dougal’s determination to get Laoghaire married to Jamie and gain access to _Lallybroch”, _Claire said. “This wasn’t just about shares. Somehow Dougal believed the treasure was somewhere on this property.”


	26. Je suis prest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divine justice or divine vengeance?
> 
> An early update as I am hoping to complete this story before season 5 begins.

Jamie and Claire had difficulty sleeping in the cottage that night. There was something about having treasure in their home that made them jittery. Jamie had returned the box to the niche where it had been found and planned to find an archaeologist to accurately identify the numerous objects in the box.

The following morning, as they ate their breakfast, Ellen paid them a visit: “Brian told me about yer find. I’d venture a guess that the coins are what’s known as Frenchman's gold. It was the name given to the gold sent by King Louis XV of France in support of the Jacobite rebellion. The MacKenzies have always believed that some of it was smuggled out of Scotland by family members who settled in America, but the whereabouts of the rest of the treasure was unknown.”

Claire offered Ellen a cup of tea and asked: “Do you think Dougal may have got wind of there being some treasure on _Lallybroch?_”

“Well, it’s possible. Dougal’s always looking out for a way of making easy money and he has a lot of very old family documents in his home. And Brian mentioned that the older part of this cottage was rumoured to have been used by Jacobites fleeing the redcoats”, Ellen replied.

Jamie was busy on his iPad looking for local archaeologists and stumbled on a government body called _Treasure Trove in Scotland. _He told Claire and Ellen: “It says that we should leave the treasure as we found it and contact them so an archaeologist can study it. If it’s classified as treasure, it can be claimed by a museum and we _might_ receive a reward based on its market value. I’ll call the number and tell them what little we know and suspect.”

Claire looked at Ellen: “Do you think Dougal would have reported it to a government body?”

Ellen snorted: “Dougal? He’d have been looking for someone rich to pay him a fortune for it.”

Jamie and Claire looked at one another and said simultaneously: “Dunsany?”

Jamie was on the phone for some time and finally told them: “They’re pretty excited about this find. They’re sending a small team of forensic archaeologists later today and want us to fill in some forms.”

When the team arrived, they took samples of dust and dirt from the niche, checked the building material of the wall, inspected the spice cupboard and carefully packed the box and its contents in a padded wooden container. They took numerous photographs, which Jamie had also done before they arrived. They told them to expect to hear from them in a few weeks when each of the items had been checked by experts in their field. They also asked them to keep the find under wraps: “If it’s what we suspect it is, you could be inundated by press, photographers and treasure hunters if they hear of it”.

Claire concentrated her organisational efforts on the other spare room and placing her furniture in there, leaving the ‘treasure room’ as it was before their discovery. Ellen occupied herself with wedding catering arrangements, while Brian and Jamie spent their days on the farm.

It was three weeks before they heard from the _Treasure Trove Unit_, who visited _Lallybroch_ to discuss their findings. They were rather formal and summarised the report they had brought for the Frasers. A business-like but friendly archaeologist told them: “Mrs Fraser, we believe your suspicion that this is part of the Frenchman’s gold sent to Scotland to support the Jacobite rebellion is well founded. The documentary evidence of French support for the rebellion has been ambiguous, but this seems to confirm that it did occur. The gems and other valuables in the box would appear to have come from a variety of sources, and our dating methods are consistent with these having been given to support Charles Edward Stuart. Just how these treasures came to be in a hidden location on your property is still the subject of our studies and we would seek your cooperation with these investigations. The treasure is to be regarded as ‘bona vacantia’ or ownerless goods. Ownership of the goods will pass to the Crown, but we consider this chance find to be eligible for a reward under the provisions of the _Scottish common law_, which means you are eligible for a reward based on the market value of the find.”

“And do ye have an estimate of the value of the treasure?” Jamie asked.

“Well, we’re working on that currently. I don’t believe the reward will be as great as that for the _Galloway Hoard, _but it could come in second to that”, the archaeologist replied. 

“And how much was that reward?” Brian asked.

“£1.98 million” was the reply.

Claire and the stunned Frasers were in shock. The archaeologist laughed: “This is a significant find in the history of Scotland. The _Galloway Hoard_ was ancient, but the Jacobite rebellion brings enormous interest to the Scottish Museums and each of the items in this treasure is of value. We’ll have to review our security with the tourism interest this find would generate.”

Brian offered the visitors a dram to celebrate, but they settled for a coffee and a slice of Ellen’s cake as they were on duty and about to drive.

After their visitors had left, Claire turned to the Frasers: “No wonder Dougal was so desperate to get hold of the treasure. It seemed incredible to think he would go to such lengths to own more shares, but this is more money than I can comprehend.”

“I’ve never had to consider what I might do with such an amount of money”, Jamie mused.

They threw around a few ideas, brainstorming what might be done with such a large amount. When Jenny and Ian arrived home, Jenny was full of news: “Ian and I just drove past Dougal’s farm. There’s a huge sign up by the road saying it’s for sale for offers over £995,000. He might as well have said a million. My, how the mighty have fallen” she scoffed.

Ellen looked at Jamie: “Are ye thinking what I’m thinking?” she grinned.

“That would be a divine form of justice”, he smiled back.

“That would be a delicious idea”, Claire giggled.

“Let’s do it!” Brian said slamming his hand on the kitchen table.

Ian looked confused: “Ye’re not expecting that much in compensation are ye Claire?”

Claire looked at him and winked: “Well, Ian. Jamie has told me my legs are precious.”

They knew they would have to tell Jenny and Ian eventually, so they told them about the spice cupboard, the treasure, the meeting with the archaeologist and the _Galloway Hoard. _They listened intently then, as the news sunk in, Ian threw his head back and roared with laughter: “Dougal will spit chips if ye go ahead with buying his place. I canna think of a better way to rub salt into his wounds. And Laoghaire – well, I hope she receives the news in a prison cell after all she’s done.”

Jenny, thinking it through, said: “What about the other woman? Why would she be involved in this? She’s already from a wealthy family, isn’t she?”

Claire replied: “Yes, she is. John said her father is a very astute businessman. We are theorising that Dougal was planning to sell the treasure with his help and make a killing. He may have spent his share in advance and that’s why he was so desperate to split Jamie and I.”

“Well, they who laugh last, laugh the loudest. I’d love to be there the day Dougal moves out and the Frasers move in. It would show there is some justice in this world”, Jenny smiled. She poured a dram for each of them and they raised their glasses to a cry of _Je suis prest!_

_"_Let's keep this to ourselves for now", Brian told them. "I dinna want Dougal to know about this yet. I want to savour the moment when it comes - and I want to see his face."


	27. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming together for Claire and the Frasers, as their nemesis approaches their fate.

Claire wrote down a long list of ‘things we need to know and do’ during a conversation with the Frasers. They were agreed that the best person to handle the legalities on their behalf was John, who had proven to be such an incredible friend during Claire’s accident and recuperation: “And tell him we’ll be paying well for his services too” Ellen added.

Claire listed everything in an email to John and waited for his response. It didn’t take long.

> _Wow! This is amazing. There are so many ways to say ‘up yours’ and I think we can name them all. I’ll get on to the agent this afternoon and say I’m acting on behalf of my clients, who wish to remain confidential at the moment. Will get back to you asap. So delighted to be part of this retribution. Also want you to be part of a gig soon. You up to it? Much love, John_

While John worked behind the scenes, Claire began practising on her harp and other instruments. It would be good to play with the band again, and it took her mind off other things that were happening. Jamie was watching her as he did some administrative work for the farm, loving her rekindled enthusiasm for her music and life in general. 

John got back to Claire at the end of the day, giving details of the property and what was included in the sale. The agents predictably said their vendor wouldn’t be selling for less than a million. John had been negotiating an accident compensation offer for Claire and recommended she take the latest offer of £240,000. It would leave a tidy sum after buying Dougal’s shares, including some for a deposit on the property if needed. They couldn’t be certain of the reward for the treasure, but it would almost certainly make up the remainder of the property purchase price and leave plenty to cover costs and more.

> _And if you’re up to it, the gig is in Edinburgh in ten days. All our standard music. Bring Ellen and Brian along and we can talk details then. We can talk about your cottage in Shandon too. Love it when a plot comes together!_

Claire spent her days on therapy, exercise, helping Ellen and rehearsing. She was generally tired by the evening, so Jamie was surprised when he came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and emerged from the bathroom to find her wearing very little and looking seductive.

“To what do I owe this honour?” he smiled as Claire’s arms enveloped his shoulders and her lips met his.

“Well, it’s been a while since I took the initiative and your hot, clean body is always such a turn-on”, she smiled. “Also, we haven’t had sex in my old bed from Shandon since it arrived, and I thought it might be rather nice to revisit the place where we first made love. What do you think?”

“I think I like that idea verra much”, he replied as she led him toward the newly arranged spare bedroom. “Are yer legs feeling good enough?” he asked with concern.

“Jamie, why do you think I’ve been so committed to my exercises and therapy?” she asked with a salacious grin.

“Well, I seem to recall telling ye that I belonged between yer legs, not the harp”, he said as she removed the towel from his now nude body and gently pushed him on to the bed.

Claire kneeled astride Jamie as he lay on the bed.

“Are ye sure yer legs dinna hurt?” he asked with a frown.

“A bit, but I want to show you how much I love you. It’s been a while since I could do this, and I’ve missed looking down at you with that satisfied smile. If I get tired, you can take over” she assured him.

Jamie was delighted to let her take control. It had been a long time since she’d been able to ride him and he loved nothing more than watching her face, feeling her breasts and holding her hips as she raised and lowered her body over him. He could tell after a few minutes that Claire was slowing. and a look of fatigue was developing on her face, so he gently swung her on to her back and she lay beneath him as they reached a crescendo.

“Ye were wonderful Sassenach. Thank ye”, he said quietly as he kissed her.

“Why are you thanking me?” Claire asked.

“Because I love the way ye give yer all to me. The way ye make me feel like the most important man in the world. I loved ye from the moment I first set eyes on ye, but now I find I love ye more every day. My Sorcha”, he said holding her close.

“What does Sorcha mean?” she asked, smiling.

“It’s yer name in Gaelic, but it also means ‘a bright light’. Ye brought a bright light into my life and when ye were in hospital in that bed, looking like ye might not make it, I was terrified the light would disappear and I’d be in darkness”, he said with emotion.

Claire ran her hand down his cheek: “That’s how I felt when I thought you might leave me. Dark and lonely.”

“We are forever”, he assured her. “Now, we need to get under these blankets before we freeze. I want yer naked body next to mine and yer breasts in my hands. Ye can be my hot water bottle.”

They lay together quietly, until Claire muttered: “I want to keep this old bed forever. The very first place we made love. It makes me feel secure in a strange way.”

“Aye, me too. Now, off to sleep”, he said holding her breasts and kissing her neck.

When Jamie woke the next morning, it was to the sound of Claire giggling: “What’s so funny?” he asked sleepily.

“You have the biggest erection in the history of mankind”, she snorted. “Honestly, Jamie. We only made love last night and you look like you haven’t had sex in years!”

“Well, ye make me horny – even in my sleep. On yer back, Sassenach”, he said with a grin. “Yer master is about to service ye.”

They stayed in bed far longer than they normally did and it was only a phone call that forced Jamie to leave the warmth and comfort of Claire’s body. It was Brian: “Jamie, can ye and Claire come to the main house as soon as possible? I’ve just had some news.”

Claire and Jamie washed quickly, grabbed a cup of coffee and drove to the house to find Brian, Ellen, Jenny and Ian sitting around the kitchen table. “I wanted ye all here to tell ye the news from the _Treasure Trove Unit. _I got a phone call this morning and they’ve come to a figure for the reward.”

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their chairs as Brian paused for effect. Jenny was the least patient: “Oh come on Da. Spit it out!” she urged him.

“£1.6 million!” Brian cried out in glee.

They hugged one another in excitement. It took minutes for them to stop laughing, squealing and slapping one another on the back. It was Ellen who called them to order: “I couldna be happier. It’s no’ just the money, it’s the knowledge as a parent that our children will be in a place of security as they have their own families. And it’s also the joy of seeing a win for the goodies over the baddies. I hate to say it of my own kin, but may Dougal and Laoghaire rot in hell!”

They enjoyed brunch together as they talked about all that had led to this moment, and how delighted they were that Claire had wanted to move a spice cupboard. When the phone rang, Ellen answered: “Claire, it’s John for ye.”

Claire excitedly told John the good news and they all heard his cheer: “More good news Claire”, he told her. “Laoghaire and co-conspirators are in court tomorrow. 11am at the Edinburgh High Court. Meet you and Jamie for coffee at the café next door at 10.30?”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep us away from that John”, she assured him.

When Claire told the family about the appearance in court the following day, Ellen and Jenny decided to join them. Brian and Ian would hold the fort in their absence. The following day, Claire and three of the Fraser family headed for the court, eager to hear what the prosecutor would present and to see the accused try to squirm their way out of a gaol sentence.


	28. Triumphant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be coming together for Claire, Jamie and the Frasers.

The gang of five – John, Claire, Jamie, Ellen and Jenny – had coffee before walking a short distance to Edinburgh High Court. 

When Laoghaire, Geneva and Bonnet were brought into the court, Jamie felt Claire’s hand move over his. Seeing Laoghaire, scowling at them from her seat in the court, made his blood run cold. When he thought what might have happened if Claire had driven her car instead of his or what could have occurred if Mary and Ron hadn’t taken him to their home, he could feel anger welling in his chest.

For Claire, it was the confident sneer on Geneva’s smug face that made her want to stand up and slap her. Laoghaire she had met briefly before, but Geneva was the woman in _that _photo which had torn her heart open.

The Clerk of the Court read the charges aloud. All three were charged with tampering with a vehicle as part of a group. Laoghaire was also charged with possessing and using Rohypnol having obtained the prescription drug illegally.

Bonnet pleaded guilty to the tampering with the vehicle charges and the judge ordered that he be returned to the cells as he was due to be brought before the court on additional charges later in the day.

It was clear that Geneva had a top shelf, expensive barrister defending her. She pleaded not guilty and her barrister soon made it clear that she was going to pass all blame on to Laoghaire. Given the evidence against Laoghaire, that wasn’t going to be difficult.

Laoghaire was her own worst enemy. When asked by the prosecutor what involvement she had with the tampering of the vehicle, she said she had wanted to see Claire hurt “but not badly, just enough to scare her off”. Her defence barrister had his head in his hands. John was shaking his head: “She’s as thick as _two _bricks” he whispered to Claire. When questioned about the Rohypnol, which had affected Jamie and several others, she replied: “I didn’t mean for anyone else to be affected, only Jamie.” Ellen shook her head and whispered to Jenny: “She really is the black sheep of the family. Dougal taught her well. Unfortunately, she didn’t pay attention when he taught her to use her brains.”

The evidence against Laoghaire was damning on all charges. When sentencing the judge was scathing: “It is clear from the forensic evidence that you intended to cause physical harm to the driver of the vehicle and anyone else who might have been involved in an accident caused by this vehicle.” It was his comments on the drink-spiking charges that turned her face as white as a sheet: “I trust you are aware that the maximum penalty for drugging someone’s drink is ten years in prison. You drugged more than one person and it’s pure good fortune that none of your victims were badly injured after ingesting the substance, which is particularly dangerous when combined with alcohol.” She fell back into her seat in a state of shock when he sentenced her to three months in prison for the tampering charge and a further four years for the Rohypnol-related charges. Only her lack of previous convictions had saved her from a longer sentence.

The evidence against Geneva was flimsy and she was given a deferred sentence, which was basically a warning to remain out of trouble for the next six months. She strutted out of court with her barrister, leaving Laoghaire holding the can. Remorse was not in her vocabulary.

When Laoghaire was led away to the cells, she was no longer scowling. Her head was down, and her shoulders slouched. Reality was a prison for her.

“Well, that took the wind out of her sails”, Jenny remarked. “I _almost _felt sorry for her. She’s certainly the scapegoat for Geneva.”

“She is a complete numpty”, John sighed. “Her barrister would have warned her, and she completely ignored any advice he gave her. She is her own worst enemy.”

Claire and John made a few last-minute arrangements for the upcoming gig and then she and the Frasers returned to _Lallybroch. _Brian and Ian were keen to hear what had happened and were as flabbergasted as everyone else at Laoghaire’s sheer idiocy.

“Well, we willna be seeing her around these parts for a while. Once Dougal has paid all his debts, he’ll likely only have enough money to buy a smallholding in the back of beyond too. We’re well rid of both of them”, Brian opined. “Time for us to move on and thank our lucky stars they failed to do their worst.”

“I’ll drink to that Da”, Jamie agreed. “John wants to talk to ye and Ma about the purchase of Dougal’s place before the gig. That’ll be the icing on the cake.”

Ellen smiled at Claire: “I’m looking forward to seeing ye and John play in the band. It’ll mark the beginning of better times, my dear.”

With the court case out of the way, Ellen shared her wedding catering ideas with Claire, who was seriously impressed with all she suggested. Now she could walk further and stand for longer, Claire thought she would be able to try on some dresses and shoes for the wedding. Enter Letitia, who had accounts at all the best stores in Edinburgh and wanted to buy Claire an outfit as a wedding gift. 

Jenny had been looking at possible flower arrangements for the wedding. When she mentioned a bouquet to Claire, they thought it might hamper Claire’s movements. She wanted to stand for the vows but was worried she might become very tired. Jenny suggested a special decorated walking stick, which would double as a support and a floral arrangement. 

Like true Scotsmen, Brian, Jamie and Ian were more concerned with the alcohol to be served.

With plans firming, a date was set, and the invitations were organised.

Claire was able to hand invitations to each of the band members at their Edinburgh gig. She was as pleased to see them as they were to see her walking, although not able to dance. Jamie, Ellen and Brian watched on proudly as she sang and played on stage. Ellen leaned over to Jamie: “Claire is such a talented girl and so beautiful. I can see why ye were smitten Jamie.”

“Aye, when I thought I might lose her … well, I couldna bear the thought of it.” He held Ellen close: “Thank ye for everything Ma. Ye and Da kept me going and I know Claire loves ye for it too. I dinna know what I would have done without the family and John.”

At the end of the evening, John briefly outlined his arrangements for the settlement of the property and asked Brian and Ellen to sign the documents. Brian nodded his head: “No need to ask me John. The property will be Jamie and Claire’s. Jenny and Ian agree. They can stay at Lallybroch until Ellen and I pass. Without Claire, we might never have found that treasure and she deserves some good fortune after all that befell her. She and Jamie can begin their married life there.”

The settlement was due on the contract to buy Dougal’s property just a week before the wedding. John had arranged for his ‘confidential buyers’ to have an on-site inspection an hour before the purchase monies were transferred into Dougal’s account. He was banking on Dougal being concerned that all go ahead according to plan and being on site himself. He knew the anxiety of a bankrupt and that if Dougal didn’t get everything right he would be up for further fees and financial problems.

When Claire, John and the Frasers arrived in their vehicles, it was John who approached Dougal, who was waiting at the entrance to the home: “Good morning, my name is John Grey and I’m the solicitor representing the buyers of your property. I believe they are known to you”, John beamed. He waved toward the cars and the Frasers climbed out.

As Brian, Ellen, Jamie and Claire walked toward Dougal, Ian and Jenny stood back with their cameras to capture the moment Dougal realised he was selling to the Frasers. Ian nudged Jenny: “The old coot’s gob is so wide open; he looks like he’s catching flies. He’s that hacked off he canna even speak.” Ian was taking stills, but Jenny was recording a video of Dougal to get the full impact of the moment he realised who he was selling to.

Dougal was stumbling with disbelief, almost unable to contain his anger and confusion: “How the hell did ye get together enough money to buy my land? I havena bought your stock or produce for months” he said.

Brian smiled with satisfaction: “Oh, it’s Jamie and Claire that own yer property now Dougal. They’ll be wed in a week. He turned and winked at Claire: “Claire has proven to be a real family treasure – isn’t that right Jamie?”

“Aye, she’s a priceless gem”, Jamie replied with a grin.

Ellen, keen to see Dougal squirm a little more, added: “I suppose ye could say it’ll be staying in the family, with me being a MacKenzie. That must make ye very happy Dougal.”

Unable to stand their glee for a moment longer, Dougal headed for his car and made a quick retreat.

Claire waved him farewell, saying to the others: “I cannot possibly put into words the joy of seeing Dougal completely gobsmacked.”

Jenny, camera in hand, laughed: “Well, I recorded it Claire, so ye can watch it as many times as ye like. And Ian is going to select his favourite photo and have it framed.”

As the clock ticked over to midday, John took a set of keys from his pocket: “It’s all yours. Let’s celebrate.”


	29. A Red, Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. It's longer than usual so I could be sure to complete the tale before Season 5 begins.
> 
> I plan to take a break as I don't want to clash with the opening of the season and need to take time for the other things in my life. At this stage, I think I may begin writing again just before or after Easter. In the meantime, my best wishes to you all for happiness and health.

After the cosy cottages at Shandon and _Lallybroch_, the large Georgian dwelling they’d taken over felt like a palace to Claire and Jamie: “Christ Sassenach, I willna be able to find ye in this place” Jamie laughed, as his arm extended around Claire’s shoulders. “We’ll need a lot of bairns to fill this place.”

“I have to admit that I feel a bit overcome by it”, Claire sighed. 

“The outbuildings are impressive too. The stables are a work of art”, Ian added. “Little wonder Dougal was in debt with the amount he’s spent on this place. The price of wanting to look wealthier than ye are. His loss, yer gain.”

They roamed from room to room, trying to work out how they would fill such a large home. Eventually they decided they would furnish two bedrooms, the huge dining room and the kitchen. And they only needed to use one bathroom, not four. That was the space they’d been occupying for months. The rest could wait. 

While Brian, Jamie and Ian wandered through the grounds, working out what machinery could be moved from _Lallybroch _and what stock they might move as well, Ellen and Jenny continued looking through the house with Claire. Ellen could see Claire was looking a little preoccupied: “Ye’re not sure about it are ye? It’s a big adjustment isn’t it?”

Claire smiled at her: “Thanks Ellen. You’re right. I’ve been a cottage-liver for a long time and this place is a bit overwhelming for me. It’s going to take time.”

Jenny appeared from a room at the back of the house: “I want to show ye something” she said as she waved at them. Ellen and Claire followed her. She had opened the curtains wide at a picture window: “Claire, look at the view out to the hills. Ye can set up yer harp and other instruments here and look out at the snow in winter and the wildflowers in Spring. And here”, she said pulling back more dark velvet curtains, “are French doors that lead out on to a paved garden. Perfect for playing to yer guests in the summer. What do ye think?”

“You’re right Jenny. I have to just let my imagination run riot. This is perfect for a music room. The band could even practice here.” John, who had been checking out the list of fittings, peeped in behind them. “A recording studio Claire. And you could teach music here. It’s perfect.” Their enthusiasm was infectious, and Claire began to feel more at ease.

Over the next week they were all busy. There was furniture to be moved into the new house, catering for the wedding, final fittings for Claire’s dress, decorating the large room at _Lallybroch _and a multitude of other wedding minutiae. It was all hands on deck.

The night before the wedding, Claire was sleeping in a guest room at _Lallybroch. _Jamie would be staying overnight at the gardener’s cottage. Claire was still lying awake at midnight, unable to sleep as she thought of a thousand things related to the wedding, the new house, the guests and other little details. She sat up as the door slowly opened and creaked. Jamie peeked in: “I canna sleep without ye Claire. I walked here from the cottage and crept up the stairs. I didna know what to do wi’ me hands without yer body” he grinned.

“Most men don’t have a problem with keeping their hands occupied in an empty bed”, she snorted.

“Well, that’s a wee bit boring when ye’re used to having a beautiful fiancée to love ye”, he said as he began to undress.

“It’s supposed to be unlucky for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day, before the wedding takes place”, she whispered.

“That’s another 12 hours. I canna go that long without ye Sassenach. Move over”, he said slipping into the bed next to her. His warm skin on hers, and his large hands running over her body, soothed her nerves. She ran her fingers down his torso and stroked his penis: “Was it throbbing for me?” she asked as she kissed him.

“It was like a water diviner. The closer I got to the house, the more he could sense ye and he rose to the occasion”, Jamie told her as his hand slipped between her legs. “It happens when he has a thirst for ye.”

“I’m thirsty too”, she told him sensually as she laid on her back and parted her legs. He rolled over her and her legs bent and rose up his back. “Do you think he can quench my thirst?” she whispered as Jamie entered her.

“He’s the only one who can”, Jamie whispered back as he plunged into her with what sounded like a sigh of relief.

Claire felt her body tingle and she was light-headed from the physicality of their union. Jamie never failed to excite her and he always said there was no such thing as enough of her. After a flurry of activity, Jamie rushed into her and slumped to one side: “I needed to feel ye before I could sleep. I needed to know … that you wouldna change yer mind” he said quietly.

Claire ran a single finger down his sweaty cheek: “I will never change my mind about loving you Jamie. Now, go to sleep.”

They both fell asleep in less than a minute. When Claire woke to the bright light peeking around the bedroom curtains, Jamie and his clothes were gone. She had a vague memory of his warmth moving away from her and a light kiss on her shoulder. It was a moment before she said to herself: “It’s today. I’m going to become Mrs Claire Fraser today.” She smiled and sighed: “It’s really happening.”

Ellen, unable to contain her excitement and buzzing around like the Queen Bee, arrived with a tray of breakfast about 15 minutes later: “It’s a beautiful day for a wedding”, she said flitting around the room and opening the curtains. “Enjoy yer breakfast and then ye can have a shower. The hairdresser will be here at 10. She’ll begin with Jenny and I and then it’ll be yer turn. Ye’ll make a beautiful bride Claire.” Ellen disappeared and left Claire to a leisurely breakfast.

The bridal party had all their outfits and accessories stored in another bedroom which had a tall mirror. With their hair and make up finished, they helped one another with long zips and jewellery. Claire had elected not to have a veil. She had simple but sophisticated taste – beautiful fabrics, tailored cuts and attention to detail. 

Jenny had found the perfect walking stick and had it custom finished for the wedding. It looked distinguished and Claire was impressed with it. It would steady her if she should falter, as she still did occasionally.

Jamie, Brian, Ian, Rupert and John were kitted out in full regalia – kilts, sporrans, waistcoats – and once they were spruced up, John left the other men to join Claire. Ian and Rupert left the group to welcome guests and seat them. Jamie and Brian were left alone.

Brian held Jamie close: “I’ve looked forward to this day for many a year. Seeing my son marry the woman he loves. Claire has made ye happier than I’ve ever seen ye before Jamie. I hope ye’ll be as happy as I’ve been with yer Ma. ‘Tis a blessing.”

“I know I will be Da. She’s a rare woman”, Jamie replied slapping Brian on the back. “I’ve never doubted how I felt about her.”

The two men sauntered down to chat with guests. Ellen joined them, then Jamie stood next to Ian, his best man, and waited nervously for the arrival of Claire with her bridesmaid, Jenny. He was sure his knees must be knocking but when the pianist began playing the wedding march, all eyes turned to look for Claire.

Jamie felt his eyes water when she appeared. He hadn’t thought it possible that she could look even more beautiful than she had that first time he set eyes on her, but she did. What he loved even more was that her focus was totally on him too. John had to remind her to move as he guided her towards Jamie, one hand through John’s arm and the other on her walking stick. 

Everything went like clockwork. The vows, the rings, the kiss, the cheer from their family and friends, and then they moved on to a smorgasbord which probably could have fed the entire village. Some villagers were serving drinks while others ensured everyone was well fed. Jamie introduced Claire to a few people she hadn't met, including Mary and Ronald. Jamie couldn't thank them enough for rescuing him on that night he'd prefer to forget.

The band had been set up, complete with Claire’s harp and she joined them after a while. 

As best man, John gave a short speech which touched on the challenges Claire and Jamie had overcome, then took his guitar from the stand: “Claire and I have been practising this song especially for today. Many of you will know the words as the work of Robert Burns, so it was a particularly appropriate choice for Claire to dedicate to Jamie. The song is _My love is like a Red, Red Rose._”

By the time Claire had finished singing to John’s accompaniment, there was barely a dry eye in the house. Ian was scarcely able to propose a toast to the bride and groom as Jamie took to the stage and held Claire close. Ellen and others were using serviettes as tissues.

In the evening, the guests farewelled Jamie and Claire as they drove off to their new home. Rupert and Ian had tied old cans on the back of the SUV and used shaving cream to paint _Just Married _on the back window. Claire was exhausted and flopped down on to the comfortable couch in the house. Jamie kissed her head and told her to close her eyes.

“What on earth do you have planned Jamie Fraser?” she asked with a broad smile on her face. 

Jamie dashed off and returned, gently placing a box on her lap: “Ye can look now” he replied.

In the box was a small kitten. Claire knew the breed – her favourite, a British Shorthair. She lifted him from the box with a look of glee: “Oh Jamie, how beautiful.”

“A wee cheetie, like my Ma had when I was a lad. If it’s alright with ye I’d like to call him Adso, the same name she gave to hers”, Jamie said tenderly. “Ye said the house was a wee bit too big for the two of us, so now there’ll be three.”

Claire rose from the couch, one hand holding Adso to her chest while the other extended around Jamie’s waist: “He’s perfect, just like you husband.”


End file.
